Sueños Eternos
by SelenitaLunar
Summary: Después de la boda de Gonzalo y Margarita, toda la familia Montalvo debe huir de las Españas. En su viaje hasta empezar una nueva vida, el amor lo vencerá todo y muchas verdades saldrán a la luz.
1. Revelaciones

**Este conjunto de episodios recoge escenas que me habría gustado ver en el desenlace de "Águila Roja" sobre todo estará centrado en la relación de Gonzalo y Margarita pero aparecerán más personajes con el tiempo. Mi historia no va a alterar nada de lo ya acontecido en el argumento de la serie, pretendo que sea una ampliación del final para dar más coherencia al cierre de la misma. Espero que os guste ;)**

* * *

 **SUEÑOS ETERNOS**

* * *

 **1\. Revelaciones**

La luz brillante del sol les había acompañado desde que abandonaron la capilla. Gonzalo y Margarita, recién convertidos en marido y mujer no se soltaban de la mano. Anduvieron la mayor parte de la mañana y la tarde contándose muchas cosas que no se habían podido decir durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Desde atrás, caminando campo a través a la vera de Sátur, Alonso les observaba con atención. Estaba feliz por su padre y por su tía, al fin podrían ser todos la familia que siempre habían estado destinados a ser. Habían pasado tantas cosas durante estos últimos días y tantas palabras que deseaba decirles a ambos, pero sobre todo a su tía Margarita a la que tanto había echado de menos durante este tiempo de ausencia. Así seguía el chico, perdido en sus pensamientos cuando llegaron cerca de una ladera protegida del viento por una formación rocosa.

\- Bueno, mañana seguiremos hacia Zaragoza. Pero no podemos seguir andando cuando oscurezca, sería peligroso. En esta pradera podremos descansar y si llueve, guarecernos debajo de la roca. Sátur tenemos que intentar llegar a ese pueblo que se ve a lo lejos y conseguir más provisiones y algunas mantas para pasar la noche. Es mejor que vosotros nos esperéis aquí Alonso. Hoy ya ha sido un día agotador para tu tía Margarita.-la miró.- Quiero que descanses.

\- Gonzalo, no te preocupes por mí puedo caminar un poco más, me da miedo que nos separemos. Con nuestra suerte podría pasar cualquier cosa.-suspiró su esposa mientras ambos intercambiaban una mirada de comprensión mutua.

\- Lo sé. Pero tranquila, no tardaremos mucho. Lo primero es tu bienestar. Bastante duro será pasar la noche al raso, pero es que no llevamos nada encima. Tienes que comer algo, Margarita. No va a pasar nada, lo prometo. Alonso quédate con tu tía. Hazle compañía y protégela ¿de acuerdo?

\- No te preocupes, padre. Y ten mucho cuidado.-dijo el chico acercándose a abrazarlo.

\- Lo haré hijo, no te preocupes.

\- Yo cuidare de que no le pase nada al amo.-agregó Sátur decidido.- Quedaros tranquilos.

\- Bueno, nos vemos en menos de una hora aquí mismo.- agregó Gonzalo al despedirse.

Besó a Margarita en los labios y le revolvió el pelo a Alonso, después emprendió la bajada de la ladera con Sátur a su lado.

Alonso y Margarita los observaron alejarse en silencio, sentados sobre una enorme roca. La mujer había asido a su sobrino a su lado, a modo protector y le pasaba el brazo por los hombros con cariño, como siempre solía hacer. Cuando Gonzalo y Sátur se perdieron de vista, fue el chico en primero en romper el silencio.

\- Me alegro de que decidieras venir con nosotros tía. Ni te imaginas cuánto… Sólo pensar que no vendrías me ponía un nudo tremendo en el estómago…

Margarita miró a su sobrino amorosamente.

\- Tengo mi orgullo, Alonso pero acabé por comprender que si no perdonaba a tu padre y os marchabais sin mí, mi vida nunca sería plena. Además quiero a tu padre, él me quiere, vamos a tener un hijo. No hubiese sido justo para nadie seguir negándonos la felicidad por la que tanto hemos luchado. Los malentendidos se han aclarado y he comprendido que todos cometimos errores en el pasado.

\- Tienes razón.-aseveró el muchacho.- Por cierto, gracias por curarme las heridas de los latigazos y por salir a por ese ungüento cuando volvieron a apresar a padre, tía. Ya me duele mucho menos la espalda.

\- De nada cariño mío. Sabes que siempre velaré por ti.

\- Lo sé, se me hace raro seguir llamándote "tía" ahora que padre y tú os habéis casado… Pero tampoco me siento cómodo llamándote madre. Al menos no todavía…

\- Puedes llamarme como tú quieras, mi sol…

\- Creo que por el momento seguiré llamándote tía Margarita.-aseveró el chico, cuya mirada se iluminó al ver sonreír a su tía.-Te eché tanto de menos cuando te fuiste… Primero no sabía que había pasado entre tú y padre. Y después cuando me escribiste y él descubrió las cartas, me contó la verdad de lo que pasó. Siento mucho lo que te hizo, no estuvo bien que te traicionara con otra mujer, pero quiero que sepas que se arrepintió mucho y nunca dejó de buscarte. Estaba como loco. Yo no quería decirle donde habíamos quedado, discutimos mucho. Al final le di tu carta pero es porque le vi tan triste, le veía sufrir y es mi padre. Pero nunca quise traicionar tu confianza…

\- Lo sé mi vida, no te preocupes. Me sorprendí mucho cuando vi a tu padre allí porque no me lo esperaba. Las heridas estaban muy recientes aún y yo seguía dolida. Quedé contigo en el bosque porque quería saber cómo estabas, y contarte que ibas a tener un hermano o hermana. Hacía poco que me había enterado de que iba a ser madre y necesitaba compartirlo con alguien. Supe que tú sabrías consolarme y guardar el secreto. Pero ahora pienso que no debí ponerte en esa situación.

Alonso suspiró.

\- Todos tenemos secretos. Fíjate en padre si no… Me pasé toda la vida echándole en cara que era un cobarde y luego resultó que el héroe al que tanto admiraba era él. Nada menos que el "Águila Roja".

\- ¿Has hablado de esto con él?

\- Si, entiendo que mintió y llevó una doble vida para protegerme. Aguantó muchos desprecios míos. Créeme que me sorprendió que me dijera con total tranquilidad que no importaba. Yo pienso que si hubiera sido al contrario... Si alguien a quien apreciara me hubiese llamado a mi cobarde y me hubiera despreciado así… Habría tardado más en perdonarle lo sé… ¿Soy mala persona, tía?

\- Alonso, a veces hacemos cosas de las que nos arrepentimos. Por eso hay que pensar muy bien lo que decimos a las personas que queremos. Pero no te angusties. Tu padre te perdonó porque te quiere. Siempre has sido lo más importante para él y él haría cualquier cosa para que tu fueses feliz ¿lo entiendes?

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

\- Me lo dijo. Pero es que no sé porque le hice tanto daño. Padre siempre fue inteligente, bueno… Siempre le quise y valoré. No es que ahora le quiera más por saber que fue el "héroe del pueblo" y que en realidad nunca miró hacia otro lado cuando se cometían injusticias. En realidad él salía a remediarlas cuando yo dormía en mi cama tranquilamente… Me arrepiento de todo lo que le dije durante estos años. Creo que en el fondo le culpaba por la muerte de madre…-terminó el chico con impotencia.

\- Estoy segura de que tu padre no te guarda rencor por nada de eso Alonso. Es tu padre y te quiere más que a nada en el mundo. Y sé que todo lo da por bueno porque tu estas bien. Incluso tenía un plan secreto para que Sátur cuidara de ti si a él le pasaba algo. Hace un rato me lo dijo.

\- Sé que escribió una carta, por si lo cogían, para que al menos yo supiese la verdad. Para él lo más importante era que yo estuviera bien. Por eso sé que si padre te hizo daño a ti no fue a propósito. Me dijo que lo que pasó con esa mujer no significó nada para él y yo le creo…

\- No te preocupes cariño, que mi corazón ya le ha perdonado. No me habría decidido a irme con vosotros y a casarme con él de no ser así.

\- Lo sé tía. Eres la mejor persona que conozco...-dijo el chico inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.-Así que voy a tener un hermano o hermana ¿no?-preguntó animado acercando la mano al vientre de Margarita.

Su tía le sonrió con dulzura.

\- Si, cariño, eso parece. Vamos a ampliar la familia.

\- Si es un niño le enseñaré a pelear y jugaremos todos los días y si es niña la protegeré de todos los peligros.

\- No me cabe duda, Alonso.-contestó ella revolviéndole el pelo.-Os vais a querer mucho, ya verás.

\- ¿Y tú me seguirás queriendo a mí?-preguntó dubitativo.- Cuando llegue el bebé… Estarás muy ocupada…

\- ¡Pues claro cariño! Tú siempre serás un hijo para mí… Te quiero mucho Alonso y eso nunca cambiara por muchos bebés que lleguen. Tú siempre tendrás un sitio especial en mi corazón.

El chico sonrió.

\- Creo que pronto podré empezar a llamarte madre…

\- Y a mí me hará mucha ilusión que lo hagas mi niño…

Margarita lo estrujó contra su pecho henchida de felicidad y ambos esperaron pacientemente el regreso de Gonzalo y Sátur.

* * *

Al poco de empezar a anochecer les vieron llegar colina arriba, con nuevos utensilios amarrados a zurrones y alforjas. Cuando llegaron hasta ellos les enseñaron la ropa, los enseres y la comida. Todos se sintieron felices de tener lo básico para poder seguir huyendo un poco más confortablemente. Margarita se alegró de tener algo con lo que cocinar una buena sopa para la cena de los cuatro y en ello estaba cuando Gonzalo se asomó por encima de su hombro. Su pelo un poco goteante de agua delató su presencia.

\- Que bien huele… Ya casi no recordaba lo bien que cocinas… Ahora vienen Alonso y Sátur con más leña.

Margarita sonrió.

\- Te has lavado y… ¿No piensas quitarte el traje de Águila?-dijo levantando la vista del fuego y señalándole un par de camisas y pantalones apelotonados en un ovillo.- No es que te quede mal, al contrario… Estás muy guapo.-le sonrió la costurera con un punto de pillería.-Pero es un poco llamativo, no ¿Gonzalo? Seguramente todo el reino lo conoce…

Su marido sonrió y se le iluminaron los ojos. Le gustaba que ella le encontrase atractivo.

\- No hasta que lleguemos a Francia. Es verdad que llama más la atención pero también estoy más protegido por si tuviera que entrar en combate. Mira.-dijo desabrochándose el coleto y poniéndole el cuero en la mano.-Es difícil que las balas o las espadas puedan atravesarlo.

\- Ah…- Exclamó ella dejando que el cuero rojo se deslizara entre sus manos, analizando el material con ojo crítico.- Ya veo. Muy práctico para evitar que te maten, Gonzalo. Veo que has pensado en todo.-le reprochó graciosamente.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- El fajín ajustado hace que los pantalones se queden fijos y tengo más libertad de movimientos y agilidad.

\- Claro que sí, para subir por los tejados más deprisa ¿no?-contestó medio guasona.

\- Pues aunque no lo creas, sí. Y con carga extra incluida. ¿O ya no recuerdas nuestros paseos por los tejados?-dijo inclinándose para robarle un beso a traición.

Margarita, que no se lo esperaba, no pudo reaccionar. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se lo estaba devolviendo. Pero pronto volvió en sí misma y se separó levemente de él.

\- Anda… anda… Ve a ponerte una camisa limpia al menos para dormir esta noche y mañana recoges el resto antes de salir. No pienso dejarte dormir con el traje de guerra puesto. Y es una orden, señor Águila.

Gonzalo rió abiertamente la ocurrencia y solamente la atrajo otra vez hasta él para darle otro pequeño beso en los labios.

\- Sus deseos son órdenes para mi.-dijo después.

Margarita negó con la cabeza.

Todo había salido bien. Parecía que su suerte seguía mejorando.

* * *

Horas más tarde, la luna llena se elevaba sobre el hermoso valle proporcionando luz a los dos esposos que se arrebujaban juntos debajo de una gruesa manta, sobre la hierba de la ladera del bosque. Gonzalo miró una vez más a su derecha donde descansaban hacía ya un rato su hijo y Sátur. Seguían dormidos apaciblemente. Después se volvió hacia su izquierda.

\- ¿Margarita, recuerdas la última vez que dormimos al raso?-dijo mientras acariciaba con ternura el brazo de su esposa. "Su esposa" el agradable pensamiento recorrió la mente de Gonzalo de Montalvo con deleite.

\- ¡Como para olvidarlo!- Contestó ella sonriéndole y clavándole sus ojos oscuros.- Sobretodo recuerdo el dulce despertar a la mañana siguiente.

\- ¡Yo también!-le sonrió su marido juguetón, atrayéndola un poco más hacia él.- Me encantó despertar pegado a ti. Te observé durante unos segundos dormir. Estabas muy hermosa… Y después cuando te ruborizaste porque habíamos dormido tan pegaditos, buscando el calor humano, aún más…- siguió soñador, recordando.

\- Desde luego, eres de lo que no hay ¿eh? ¿Águila Roja? Y yo creyéndote tan modosito. Y Catalina siempre diciéndome que eras un parado…-le propinó ella un ligero codazo para sacarlo de su ensoñación.- Que yo era novicia en ese entonces… Iba para monja…

\- No me lo recuerdes que me trae muy malos recuerdos.-apostilló su marido ligeramente apenado.

Margarita atrajo su cara con ternura.

\- Gonzalo, mírame. En el fondo son buenos recuerdos, porque a nuestra manera nunca hemos dejado de querernos ¿no? Y ahora estamos juntos…

\- Tienes razón. Para siempre. No pienso dejarte ir nunca más.

Las palabras resonaron en el aire nocturno durante un par de segundos. Hasta que Margarita lo besó. Fue un beso tierno, cargado de amor. Una vez se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y fue entonces cuando el maestro reunió el suficiente valor para sacar la caja con las alianzas del nuevo zurrón que había conseguido esa misma tarde.

\- Sátur me ha buscado unas alianzas. Se ha asegurado de que las bendijese el cura del pueblo. Tendrías que haber visto lo que tardó. Estaba empezando a preocuparme de que alguien le hubiese delatado, o se hubiese metido en algún lío de los suyos… Y cuando aparece me da la cajita y me dice "que no puede ser que un matrimonio cristiano ande por ahí sin alianzas ni ná"

\- Es único, nuestro querido Sátur y está en todos los detalles, eso hay que reconocérselo.-apostilló Margarita.

Gonzalo sonrió tímidamente y abrió la cajita para enseñarle los dos aros dorados a su mujer.

\- Dudo mucho que sean de oro, pero mientras tanto… Servirán. Y si te soy sincero hasta que los he visto no me he dado cuenta de que necesitaba que tuviésemos esto Margarita. Quiero poder mirar mi mano cada día y recordar que eres mi esposa. Y que tú puedas hacer lo mismo.

El maestro le puso el anillo a su amada en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y después le dio el otro más grande y le cedió su mano para que ella pudiese ponérselo. Cuando ambas alianzas estuvieron en su lugar correspondiente, simbolizando la unión de sus dos almas, los esposos suspiraron hondo y después sus frentes se tocaron dulcemente. Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por la mejilla de Margarita. Y Gonzalo le besó las manos y la alianza repetidamente. Ambos rebosaban de la más pura emoción. Cuando al fin se recobraron, él le habló de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo estás? Siento mucho todo esto. Que hayamos tenido que huir y tú, en tu estado… Sólo espero que podamos alcanzar pronto Francia y allí buscar un mejor acomodo. Esto no es vida para una mujer embarazada. Lo siento tanto amor mío. Tanto… Tendría que haber dejado tranquilo el tema de mi padre…

Margarita se removió en su abrazo y le habló con dulzura, intentando tranquilizarle. Tomó sus manos en las suyas y las acarició con suavidad.

\- Yo te entiendo, mi amor. Sé que sufriste mucho y durante mucho tiempo. Si tenemos una hija podríamos llamarla Laura como tu madre… ¿Eh? ¿Qué te parece? Así te podrás resarcir un poco de todo el daño que le hicieron. Lo que más me duele es no haber podido estar ahí para consolarte cuando lo pasaste tan mal. Que te cerraras tanto hacia dentro. Pero doy gracias a Dios de que al menos tuviste a Sátur a tu lado.

Gonzalo la miró conmovido.

\- Margarita… Soy un torpe para los sentimientos… Yo también siento no haberte contado nada. Ni lo de mi verdadera familia, ni del linaje Montignac, ni lo del desalmado de mi hermano, ni de las crueldades de mi padre el Rey… Nunca te conté que fue Hernán quién torturó y mató a tu hermana Cristina y que en el último momento, cuando le tenía a mi merced, le perdoné la vida. Después de todo el mal que hizo, a tantos inocentes que mató… Y sólo lo hice porque llevaba mi misma sangre, porque era mi hermano…

\- Gonzalo…

\- Lo sé, escucha. No quiero guardarle más rencor a ninguno de ellos. Espero que vivan su vida bien lejos de nosotros. Pero me arrepiento de haberte ocultado tantas cosas. Sólo espero que comprendas que todo lo hice para protegerte. Que mentí para protegeros a ti y a Alonso. Jamás me hubiera perdonado que os hicieran daño por mi culpa. Cuando Sátur me descubrió en la calle estuve a punto de matarle…

La mirada de Gonzalo se endureció levemente al recordarlo. Pero su esposa le sonrió.

\- No… Gonzalo ¿en serio?-Margarita rió abiertamente.-Pobre Sátur, me lo imagino ahí suplicándole por su vida al "Águila Roja" muerto de miedo el pobre…

\- Después le amenacé con cortarle la lengua si hablaba…-Gonzalo rió un poco al recordarlo.- Pero ha sido el más fiel de los amigos durante todos estos años. Y sé que tú habrías sido la más leal de todas las personas, Margarita… Sé que jamás me hubieras delatado. Pero no podía arriesgarme a que te hiciesen daño o te utilizasen contra mí. De todas formas pensaba contártelo todo una vez nos hubiésemos casado. Pero por no ponerte en peligro quise alargar ese momento todo lo posible y al final…

\- Al final lo supe igualmente, mi amor.-Le acarició la mejilla.- Y sé porque callaste. Eres un buen hombre Gonzalo… Y odias las injusticias, siempre has sido así, desde que te conozco. Y sé perfectamente que noble sentimiento te impulsó a convertirte en el héroe del pueblo. Es sólo que ahora me encajan muchas cosas de tu personalidad, como cuando te encontraba en el lago practicando esos movimientos tan raros...- le sonrió tiernamente.- O cuando el "Águila Roja" me besó en el tejado y algo en mi interior me decía a gritos que eras tú… Claro que eras tú…

Gonzalo sonrió al recordar aquel intenso momento en que se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos en el tejado de su casa.

\- Fue un impulso, mi amor. No me pude controlar. Quise darte un beso de despedida. Pero estuviste a punto de cazarme, cuando bajaste a mi alcoba llevaba puesto el traje de Águila bajo las sábanas…

Margarita pareció reflexionar con su mirada clavada en él.

\- Me salvaste de tantos peligros, Gonzalo… De tantos… En el fondo de mi corazón yo sabía que era importante para el "Águila Roja". Por lo menos ahora sé porque siempre acababas apareciendo a tiempo de ayudarme. Y óyeme bien, Gonzalo de Montalvo, nunca te arrepientas. Sé que te preocupa que huyamos, y mi salud pero escucha, estoy bien. Te lo prometo.

\- Si te encontraras mal, no esperes a decírmelo Margarita. No soportaría que nada malo te pasase. Y menos por mi culpa.-aclaró protector acariciándola suavemente en el vientre.

\- Te lo he prometido ya mil veces.

\- Lo sé es sólo que… No puedo evitarlo después de todo lo que nos ha pasado y sobretodo. Lo que nos han hecho.-levantó las manos para acariciar sus hombros protectoramente.- Margarita todavía no soy capaz de asimilar todo lo que me contaste sobre Lucrecia. Jamás hubiese podido imaginar de lo que esa mujer fue capaz con tal de separarnos, de todo el daño que te hizo. De que llegaran a sus manos esas cartas que yo escribí para ti… Y la prenda de amor que tú me diste cuando éramos niños y que yo te mandé desde tan lejos…

\- Con lo poderosa que siempre ha sido, quien sabe que artimañas utilizó, quizá contra mi familia, para hacerse con ellas, Gonzalo. Y todo lo que inventó para separarnos. Creo que si hubiese podido hasta me hubiera matado. El caso es que ahora sé lo que me decías en esas cartas. Y si yo lo hubiera leído te habría esperado. Nunca dejé de quererte mi amor. Cuanto sufrimiento nos podríamos haber ahorrado.

\- Y yo pensando durante tanto tiempo que ya no te importaba. Todo por culpa de Lucrecia. Si hubiese sabido todo aquello, Margarita jamás la habría dejado acercarse a mí. Siento mucho todo el daño que te hizo, siento haber tenido que ver con ella. Es culpa mía que arruinara nuestra boda… Estuve al borde del suicidio, después de pasar la noche con ella… No soportaba mirarme al espejo…

Margarita se sobresaltó, y lo miró muy preocupada.

\- Mi amor, por favor… ¡No me digas que casi cometes una locura!

\- Estaba roto por dentro. Tú me habías rechazado, estaba solo y deprimido. Bebí demasiado alcohol. Fueron momentos tan difíciles. No veía una salida honrosa a mi estúpido comportamiento aquellos días… Y después, cuando ya pensaba que lograríamos ser felices, que íbamos a casarnos… Todo se destruyó. Y yo sabía que era mi culpa.

\- No te culpes más, Gonzalo ella era una arpía. Te manipuló a ti, me manipuló a mí, con tal de lograr humillarme. Descubrí que me odiaba tanto porque soy mejor que ella, Gonzalo. Ella destruye todo lo que toca. Lo único es que me alegro de que por fin se te haya caído la venda de los ojos. Lucrecia es malvada. Nunca ha sido de fíar y jamás fue nuestra amiga, todo lo contrario. Nos hizo todo el daño que pudo e intentó separarnos por mil medios.

Gonzalo cogió las manos de Margarita en las suyas y las besó amorosamente.

\- Siento haber estado tan ciego durante tantos años. Haber siquiera pensado que sólo era esa mujer inteligente pero aburrida en su opulencia y sumamente caprichosa. Y no la serpiente venenosa que era en realidad. Pero al fin nos libramos de ella, y espero no volver a encontrármela durante el tiempo que nos queda de vida, porque no respondo de mi reacción.-terminó airado.

Margarita notó aquella ira familiar anidar en el corazón de su esposo, y una vez más, quiso atemperarlo, como sólo ella sabía hacer.

\- ¿Sabes a quién si me hubiese gustado que trataras más? A la señorita Irene. Tu hermana era un pedazo de pan, Gonzalo. Era la persona más buena en ese palacio. Siempre tenía una palabra agradable para Catalina y para mí. Respetuosa y cariñosa. Si la hubieses tratado Gonzalo, si la hubieses querido como hermana… Me entristece tanto el final que tuvo esa pobre chica. No se lo merecía. Tu hermana era un sol. Se parecía mucho a ti. Cuando se ponía guerrera intentaba mejorar un poco el mundo en la medida de sus posibilidades. Su nobleza era natural, sin imposturas.

Los ojos del maestro se iluminaron de nuevo al pensar en la hermana que nunca conoció en profundidad, pero a la que podía recordar perfectamente. Y esbozó un amago de sonrisa.

\- Al menos tú la conociste y la trataste, Margarita. Me gusta mucho que me cuentes tantas cosas sobre ella. Y siento no haber podido ayudarla, no haber podido evitar que…

\- Nadie pudo. Era un alma demasiado bondadosa para las mezquindades de este mundo. A mí me gusta pensar que está en un lugar mejor, junto a tu madre.

Gonzalo suspiró profundamente, incrédulo. Era en momentos como aquellos cuando más deseaba que su escala de valores y creencias fuese otra. Poder sentir la esperanza que Margarita y Sátur depositaban en Dios y su fé de que algo mejor aguardaba en otro lugar. Él sabía que jamás sería capaz de compartir ese consuelo.

\- Te quiero tanto, Margarita. Tanto… Y siento haber sido tan torpe al expresarlo.-susurró en su cabello azabache abrazándola hacia su pecho.-Perdóname mi amor, si te hice daño.

\- No importa Gonzalo. Ahora ya no importa. Yo también te quiero, más que a mi vida. Estamos juntos y todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás. Ten esperanza, mi amor.

\- La tengo, cariño mío. Por ti y por nuestro hijo que pronto nacerá tengo toda la esperanza del mundo.-contestó el maestro visiblemente emocionado, mientras se inclinaba ligeramente para darle un profundo beso en los labios.

Tras lo que parecieron horas, se separaron y se arrebujaron juntos bajo las mantas. La mano de Gonzalo reposaba sobre el vientre de Margarita de modo protector, y así, se durmieron profundamente entrelazados bajo las estrellas.


	2. Sentimientos

**2\. Sentimientos**

Pasaron varias semanas y por fin llegaron a Francia. Era la primera noche que pasaban a cubierto desde que empezaron a huir. La primera posada en la que se atrevieron a hospedarse. No por falta de dinero, pues Margarita y Sátur se habían hecho con una buena suma de sus respectivos ahorros antes de abandonar las Españas, sino porque ser reconocido por los lugareños en alguna posada hubiera podido significar su muerte y la de su familia si lo delataban como el "Águila Roja" a la guardia. Gonzalo se odiaba a si mismo por haber tenido que someter a su mujer embarazada y a su hijo a semejantes semanas de noches en cuevas o a la intemperie. Hasta ahora no habían tenido un techo donde guarecerse. Él, e incluso Sátur estaban más que acostumbrados al raso y a pasar más de una noche toledana, pero no se sentía feliz de que Margarita hubiera tenido que pasar por ello a sus seis ya, meses de embarazo. La vida de fugitivos no era vida para una familia, a pesar de que ella le repitiese constantemente que se sentía, por primera vez en su vida, en la más absoluta felicidad por compartir su vida con él. Gonzalo se había arrepentido de muchas cosas en su vida. De muchas. Pero ninguna superaba esto. Dando un profundo suspiro, entró en la habitación que iban a compartir Alonso y Sátur, contigua a la que les correspondía a él y a Margarita.

\- ¿Estáis cómodos?- Preguntó dubitativo.

\- ¡Padre!-gritó Alonso con alegría.- No me lo puedo creer ¡por fin una cama de verdad! Después de tantas semanas huyendo de las posadas…

Gonzalo sonrió.

\- Por fin estamos a salvo, hijo. En territorio francés es difícil que se atrevan a venir a apresarnos y todavía más difícil que alguien nos reconozca. Estamos cerca de Marsella, y en ese puerto cogeremos un barco rumbo a la República de Florencia, en Italia. Os prometo que a partir de hoy las cosas serán muy diferentes y muy pronto podremos volver a hacer vida normal.

\- Esto es mejor que un palacio amo.-se apresuró a añadir Sátur.-Comparado con las piedras y las rocas, el paraíso.

\- Me alegro.-le sonrió Gonzalo.-Confío en que te hayas lavado ¿eh? Que la verdad es que se hace agradable tener por fin agua caliente y algo de jabón para deshacernos del polvo del camino… Lavarse en los lagos solo con agua no es lo mismo.

\- La experiencia que tiene usté con los lagos jejejeje ¿Que no?-Gonzalo lo taladró con la mirada.- No me miré así… Que si amo si… No me sea desconfiao... Que después de salirse usté del barreño me metí yo enterito dentro y me froté ahí bien… Con decisión.

\- Muy bien. Pues si no necesitáis nada más…

\- Yo sí que quería preguntarle una cosa amo.

\- Dispara…

\- Es que le he estado comentando yo a su hijo que ahora que estamos en la Francia… ¿No podríamos desviarnos un poquillo e ir a ver a mi Gabi a la casa del Maestro Lully?

Gonzalo se quedó pensativo un momento.

\- No me importaría si dependiese de mí. Pero no quiero arriesgarme a que Margarita tenga que dar a luz en el barco. No sabemos cuánto puede alargarse la travesía por mar. Confío en que lo entiendas, Sátur.

Su mejor amigo parpadeó varias veces y después se dio una palmada en la frente.

\- Pobre señora… Si es que aún no me hago a la idea de que hay un Montalvito en camino... Tié usté toa la razón amo. Perdóneme por no haberlo tenido en cuenta…

\- Podemos hacer una cosa.-siguió Gonzalo conciliador.- ¿Por qué no le escribes una carta a las señas que te dio y le cuentas todo lo que ha pasado? Una vez estemos en nuestra nueva casa, le vuelves a escribir y le das las señas nuevas, para que te pueda contestar. Así no perderéis el contacto. Y dentro de un tiempo, cuando ya estemos establecidos en nuestro nuevo hogar, puedes irte a pasar una temporada con él… ¿Qué te parece?

A Sátur le brillaron los ojillos de felicidad.

\- ¡Me parece una idea cojonuda amo!-gritó efusivo.

\- Bueno, me alegro de que te parezca bien. Y ahora, me voy a retirar a ver cómo está Margarita y después todo el mundo a descansar, que mañana temprano salimos camino del puerto de Marsella.

\- Creo que la posadera le ha subido a la señora agua para el baño…-comentó Sátur.- El chico también se ha bañado.

\- Si padre, ya tenía ganas de lavarme.-añadió Alonso sonriente.

\- Perfecto. Si necesitáis algo, lo que sea, estamos en la habitación contigua a esta ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si, padre.-añadió Alonso enseguida.

Sátur se acercó y le murmuró bajito:

\- Digo yo… Que antes de entrar en su habitación debería de decirle al chiquillo que llame antes, no sea que se los encuentre… Usté ya me entiende amo… Que es la primera noche que van a tener usté y su señora esposa intimidá desde el día de la boda… A solas… Ya sabe…

\- Tranquilo Sátur. Te entiendo, pero no te preocupes por eso… Margarita está cansada del viaje y…

\- Cansada, cansada… Ya veremos, que le ha pedido a la posadera jabón del bueno para acicalarse y eso solo puede significar una cosa...-y después se dirigió a Alonso.-Tu si tienes que llamar a la habitación de tu padre, por si acaso, llama antes. Por lo que pueda pasar.

Alonso se rió a grandes carcajadas mientras Gonzalo se ruborizaba visiblemente.

\- Bueno ya está bien. Todo el mundo a la cama. Alonso. A dormir. ¡Buenas Noches!- Dijo acercándose a darle un beso en la cabeza a su hijo.

\- Buenísimas noches, Amo.-se rió Sátur por lo bajito a modo de despedida.

\- ¡Hasta mañana!- contestó simplemente el maestro cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin dejar de dar vueltas a las palabras de su amigo.

Los escasos diez pasos de pasillo entre las dos habitaciones se le hicieron largos a Gonzalo. Estaba deseando volver a ver a su esposa. Era tan extraño lo que le sucedía. Pese a pasar todo el día juntos y estar casi todas las horas del día en su compañía, nunca tenía bastante de su presencia, de ella, deseaba estar cada minuto del día a su lado. Quizás para compensar todos los años que estuvieron separados. Llegó al dintel de la puerta y acarició el pomo con la mano, después suspiró hondo y entró. El olor a jabón de Marsella inundó sus sentidos cuando vio a Margarita en la bañera soplando unas pequeñas burbujas de espuma de su mano. El agua le cubría justo a la altura de los pechos, que se adivinaban bajo el agua. Estaba tan hermosa. Ella era, sin ninguna duda, lo más bello que había visto en su vida.

\- ¡Buenas noches, mi amor! Lo saludó Margarita, radiante de felicidad y sonriéndole.-Ya casi he terminado de bañarme.

*Dios, ESA sonrisa* pensó Gonzalo distraídamente *Como adoro verte sonreír*

\- Ya lo veo… ¿Quieres que te acerque la toalla?-le contestó cuando pudo reaccionar, la curva de sus pechos todavía tentándole desde debajo de la espuma.

\- ¿Cómo están el niño y Sátur bien?-preguntó ella con visible interés.

\- De maravilla. Dicen que la habitación es un palacio…

\- Me alegro de que por fin tengamos unas pocas comodidades.

\- Yo también.-agregó sincero.

Gonzalo tomó la toalla de encima de la cama y desplegándola se acercó de nuevo a la bañera, donde Margarita ya se había puesto de pie, su tez morena cubierta de espuma. Su marido la envolvió en la toalla con suavidad, ayudándola a salir de la bañera con sumo cuidado mientras le prodigaba unas caricias furtivas por encima de la tela de la toalla. Margarita tragó una sonrisa al sentir sus manos cálidas trazar las curvas de su cuerpo con delicadeza. Dio unos pasos fuera de la bañera y se acercó a su esposo, dejándose envolver entre sus fuertes brazos. Gonzalo la ayudó a secarse con paciencia y Margarita levantó la vista para perderse en sus ojos color miel. Ambos suspiraron hondo y Gonzalo se inclinó para besar a su esposa, mil pensamientos y deseos fundiéndose en ese momento y lugar. Fue un beso lánguido al principio pero ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión que sentían y se exploraron mutuamente, las manos de Margarita se enredaron entre el pelo de Gonzalo al nivel de su nuca y las manos de él enlazaron con firmeza sus caderas. Sin apenas darse cuenta dieron unos pasos más, en dirección al lecho y Margarita empujó a su marido encima con decisión. Cuando cayeron sobre la cama, el beso se rompió y Gonzalo rio alborozado, la mirada brillante de amor y deseo.

\- Ya me había avisado Sátur de que tratarías de seducirme con tus mejores artes, mi amor… De verdad que podemos esperar si prefieres reponer fuerzas y…

Margarita le miró con expresión asombrada.

\- ¿Esperar más Gonzalo? No… No quiero esperar, ya hemos esperado mucho… Hace semanas que nos casamos y aún no hemos tenido nuestra noche de bodas y quiero sentirte mi amor que hace mucho tiempo que no…

Gonzalo se había inclinado hacia delante y la había callado con un beso. Un beso apasionado en el que intentó decirle sin palabras cuanto la amaba y cuanto la deseaba.

Después suspiró entrecortadamente antes de volver a besarla. ¡Cuántas veces había deseado tener a Margarita de nuevo entre sus brazos! Cuantas noches en soledad recordando las curvas de su cuerpo. Cada beso, cada caricia, quemaban en su piel como el puro fuego.

La besó una vez más, besos que rápidamente se hacían más y más urgentes, profundos y apasionados.

Inspiró profundamente en busca de aire, hambriento. Y sin poder evitarlo, dejó escapar un suspiro de deseo que hizo removerse todas las fibras de su cuerpo. Margarita lo miró amorosa, satisfecha y sorprendida al mismo tiempo, del efecto que ejercía sobre él. Ella sentía lo mismo y se mordió el labio inferior acallando un suspiro de deseo y le quitó la camisa, dejándola caer sobre el suelo y admirando su pecho desnudo.

Gonzalo la idolatraba, total e irremediablemente. No podía haber otra explicación racional al hecho de que tenerla desnuda sobre su cama le produjera un estremecimiento tal que recorría la totalidad de sus nervios, desde la espalda a la punta de sus dedos del pie. Observó como ella lo miraba, con esos enormes ojos oscuros abiertos de par en par. Esos ojos que le atravesaban, que le conocían tan bien y desde hacía tanto tiempo. Expectantes, intentando adivinar su próximo movimiento. Deleitándose en la observación de su musculatura pectoral. Preciosa, etérea, totalmente entregada a él en cuerpo y alma de nuevo. No se pudo contener, volvió a besarla lenta, inexorable, apasionadamente, saboreándola mientras sus manos recorrían territorios familiares y largamente añorados. Las voluptuosas curvas de sus pechos, suaves y firmes, jugueteó con sus pezones con la punta de sus dedos, notando como su tacto sutil la hacía removerse gustosa, prosiguió bajando una de sus manos hasta sus caderas, suaves, firmes, trazó el recorrido del hueso con sus dedos.

Notó como ella también correspondía a sus avances proporcionándole caricias a lo largo de su cabeza, entretejiendo sus dedos sobre su pelo, después su nuca, sus hombros, su espalda, atrayéndolo contra sí, como si intentara fundirse con él.

Esparció pequeños besos a lo largo de su barbilla y su cuello, bajando delicadamente en dirección a su pecho, mientras que su mano derecha se deslizaba por abajo trazando círculos alrededor de su cintura, más abajo...

Se movió en busca de un mejor ángulo y rodaron entrelazados sobre la cama. La toalla quedó debajo de ambos. Su pelo mojado haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y en los hombros. Él sobre ella, dejando caer su peso sobre el colchón, para no aplastarla. Seguía besándola depositando besos cortos y húmedos en su cuello, hasta que su boca tropezó con uno de sus pechos y Margarita gimió de placer.

Y él sonrió satisfecho, con una sonrisa lujuriosa que su esposa no pudo ver porque permanecía tumbada con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las atenciones que él le prodigaba, estremeciéndose deliciosamente entre sus brazos. Y cada vez que ella murmuraba "Gonzalo" entre susurros y jadeos de excitación, el maestro creía que iba a estallar de puro deseo. Deseaba volver a amarla con ternura más que nada de lo que jamás hubiese deseado en su vida. Sentía las manos suaves de Margarita deslizarse con reverencia por su espalda y él la besaba y la acariciaba como jamás creía que lo volvería a hacer. Con esa sed de ella, de amarla, de quererla, de adorarla, para siempre.

Después se inclinó reverentemente sobre su abdomen abultado que podía distinguirse perfectamente ante su total desnudez y besó el lugar donde crecía su hijo repetidas veces. Margarita sonrió enternecida por el gesto.

\- Lo sois todo para mi…-susurró incorporándose y mirándola a los ojos.

\- Mi amor…-le devolvió en otro susurro ahogado por la emoción antes de atraerlo de nuevo sobre ella y besarlo con pasión.

Margarita deslizó sus manos hasta sus caderas y le quitó la última prenda de ropa que llevaba puesta su marido, los calzones, deslizándoselos muslos abajo. Con ese único movimiento consiguió liberar su masculinidad, deslizando la punta de sus dedos sobre su miembro con caricias lentas y suaves. Gonzalo volvió a besarla con pasión, entrelazando su lengua con la de ella en el interior de su boca. Con la certeza de que ella era la única mujer que le hacía sentir tan completo, tan especial, tan amado. El amor de su vida, Margarita.

La voz de ella, lenta, densa, entrecortada por el placer interrumpió su monólogo interior.

\- Gonzalo, hazme el amor… Mi vida…

\- Margarita…-susurró él entrecortadamente en su cuello…

Se miraron a los ojos, todo el amor entre ellos más presente que nunca, y entonces ella deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, guiándole hasta la abertura de su centro. Y en el momento en que ambos se fundieron en una sola alma y corazón, su mundo pareció de nuevo en orden. Movimiento y besos, embestidas y caricias. Deseo. Pasión. Amor. Entrega. Se sintieron de nuevo completos.

Primero colapsó de placer ella, que se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas de la cama, sus labios se cerraron en una o y Gonzalo le dio un beso rápido antes de dejarse llevar a su propio éxtasis. Sus brazos se tensaron, sus músculos se volvieron de mantequilla y después se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, al lado de su esposa.

Ella le rodeó con sus brazos y repartió por su cuello, cerca de la nuca, pequeños besos cortos y tiernos, mientras le acariciaba el pelo con una mano y la espalda con la otra, con movimientos suaves y relajantes.

Siguieron así entrelazados durante unos minutos, sin decir nada, disfrutando del calor del cuerpo del otro en silencio. De su mutuo amor. Al cabo, Margarita fue la primera en hablar…

\- Tal y como lo recordaba...-le susurró quedamente en el oído.- Si supieras cuántas noches solitarias viví de los recuerdos de nuestra primera noche juntos… Y ahora te tengo, todo para mí, de nuevo.- Y sonrió quedamente, complacida.

Gonzalo esbozó un amago de sonrisa cansada mientras la apretaba contra sí dejándola caer sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón, respirando entrecortadamente.

\- Ya no tendremos que vivir de recuerdos nunca más, Margarita. Te quiero más que a mi vida.-contestó él en un susurro apenas audible.

La costurera notó como depositaba un suave beso sobre su cabeza, en el nacimiento del pelo negro azabache.

\- Yo también Gonzalo.-afirmó ella relajada y tranquila, apretándose un poco más contra él.- Y te prometo que siempre pondré ese amor por encima de todo.

\- Yo también mi amor, tienes mi palabra.-le prometió solemne.

Finalmente ambos se dejaron vencer por el sueño, uno en brazos del otro.

A la mañana siguiente un tímido rayo de sol bañó sus cuerpos desnudos y todavía entrelazados. Gonzalo despertó primero y observó dormir plácidamente a su amada. La dulzura de sus párpados cerrados, la insondable belleza de sus curvas y su precioso pelo negro que le caía en cascada enredado. Sin poderse contener y decidido a despertarla de la manera más agradable que le vino a la mente, la besó suavemente en el hombro y el cuello. Margarita se movió un poquito, gustosa ante sus avances, así que su esposo siguió besándola y acariciándola por todo el cuerpo, hasta que ella empezó a suspirar debido a sus atenciones, y justo entonces abrió los ojos entrecerrados y le miró fijamente con una mezcla de sorpresa y un sentimiento que Gonzalo no supo interpretar del todo, pero que era como si ella siempre hubiese soñado en despertar así con él, en sentirlo junto a ella de esa manera tan íntima y especial y que de alguna manera, no pudiese creer del todo que lo que estaba sucediendo era real. Y esa magia le llegó tan hondo que no se pudo contener y la besó abriéndose paso entre sus labios, explorando cada mágico rincón de su boca, acrecentando poco a poco la pasión que volvían a sentir después de pasar toda la noche amándose: fuerte, turbadora, inabarcable… Se devoraron uno en brazos del otro…

Y entonces se abrió la puerta, se oyeron pasos en la habitación y la voz de Alonso.

\- ¡Buenos días! vamos a bajar a desayunar… Pero… ¿¡Padre, tía Margarita?! Esto… Lo siento, perdón.

Gonzalo y Margarita se separaron enseguida, como movidos por un resorte. Y se quedaron mudos mirando a Alonso, Margarita buscó la sábana más cercana para taparse hasta el cuello y se removió inquieta.

\- Pero hijo…-empezó el maestro acongojado.

En esas estaban cuando Sátur irrumpió también en el cuarto.

\- Alonsillo que te he dicho… Que ¿Pero Amo, Señora?

\- Alonso… Sátur… ¿Tú también?-exclamó Margarita entre asombrada y avergonzada.

Sátur se apresuró a taparle los ojos con la mano a Alonsillo.

\- Estooo si ya decía yo que teníamos que haber llamado. Que digo yo que nos bajamos a desayunar Amo, sigan sigan ustedes con lo suyo. Venga tiraaaa… -dijo sacando a Alonso de la manga y cerrando la puerta de la habitación de un golpe seco.

Desde dentro, Gonzalo y Margarita todavía les escucharon hablar.

\- Se me olvidó lo de llamar.-susurró Alonso avergonzado.- Como en casa no estoy acostumbrado a llamar a la puerta de la habitación de padre…

Sátur agitó la cabeza a un lado y a otro, en señal de negación.

\- Ya lo he visto ya… ¿Será posible? Vamos Alonsillo… Si ya lo sabía yo que la noche de bodas después de haber pasado tanta hambre se tenía que alargar… Si es que es lo normal…

\- Pero… Yo no creía que estarían durmiendo aún... Porque ya es bastante entrada la mañana… Y padre dijo que saldríamos temprano...

\- Claro, pero es que a tu padre en el transcurso de la noche se le ha olvidao tó. Tó lo que no tenga que ver con su señora esposa.

\- Y ha sido muy raro… Verlos así besándose tan enroscados y…-continuaba Alonso aturdido.

\- Mientras no te traumes, que aún eres chiquillo para ver ciertas cosas… Venga vamos a escribir la carta para Gabi...-continuó Sátur intentando cambiar de tema para que a Alonso se le pasara la vergüenza.

Gonzalo se tapó la cara con la almohada y Margarita se rio a su lado dejándose caer sobre él, todavía un poco turbada por la vergüenza de haberse visto descubiertos por su familia.

\- Será mejor que nos levantemos…-dijo quitándole el cojín a Gonzalo.

\- Visto lo visto, eso parece… Ni un segundo de tranquilidad.-la miró travieso.

\- Pronto tendremos una nueva casa y una alcoba propia...

\- Y mucha más intimidad.-añadió él mientras se levantaba y buscaba la ropa para vestirse.

Una vez se hubo vestido se inclinó sobre la cama y le dio a su esposa un beso breve en los labios.

\- Tú descansa un poco más y cuando te sientas con fuerzas baja, yo voy a poner orden en la tropa.

Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta se volvió sonriente a mirar a Margarita una vez más, y le dijo bajito:

\- Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti.-contestó ella alborozada y radiante.

El día no podía empezar mejor para el matrimonio Montalvo-Hernándo. Y Gonzalo confiaba en que todos los días de su vida a partir de este empezaran y terminaran así. Con Margarita radiante y sonrojada a su lado en la cama.

* * *

 _ **Para Josepa con cariño. Porque tus ilusiones sobre ellos, son también mis ilusiones...**_


	3. Emociones

**3\. Emociones**

Las velas blancas del barco ofrecían un contraste con el cielo azul fascinante para Alonso que jamás había navegado con anterioridad. Todo lo referente a la vida en el mar era nuevo para él y no había parado quieto en toda la travesía. El chico no podía dejar de mirar hacia arriba y hacia los lados. La novedad del trabajo de los marineros lo mantenía contento y distraído, intentando que le dejaran ayudarlos y observar sus quehaceres. Y Gonzalo estaba mucho más tranquilo, pues en el mar por fin se respiraban aires de la tan ansiada libertad. No más esconderse, no más ocultarse. De pronto, la voz de su mejor amigo le distrajo de intentar atisbar el horizonte en busca de gaviotas, señal de tierra cercana.

\- Amo, por fin le encuentro, que malos recuerdos me traen las travesías en barco. Este vaivén me recuerda a cuando nos capturaron como esclavos. ¿A usté no?

El maestro se giró para mirarlo y le dio un amistoso golpecito en el hombro.

\- Yo he viajado muchas veces en barco antes de esta y de la que tu acabas de mencionar, Sátur… Así que no, no me había venido esa aventura en concreto a la mente…

\- Pues espabílese amo y deje sus ensoñaciones, que he venido corriendo porque su señora esposa se siente muy mareada desde hace un rato y me ha enviado a buscarlo. Me ha dicho que usted querría saber que no se encuentra bien aunque me ha insistido en que no es nada. La he dejado sentada en la popa del galeón, mirando al mar a ver si se le pasan un poco las náuseas… Pobrecilla.

Gonzalo lo miró, el semblante demudado por el pánico.

\- No, Sátur y me lo dices así... ¿Margarita se encuentra mal? ¿Otra vez con mareos? Pero si había pasado unos días bastante bien… ¡Llévame con ella, anda! Y después ve a ver si encuentras a Alonso que no sé dónde se ha metido y le dices que estaremos abajo, en las hamacas. Sólo espero que no se le adelante el parto con tanto vaivén, porque es lo que nos faltaría... Que ganas tengo de pisar tierra firme.

\- Calle, calle amo no tiente a nuestra suerte, que nos es esquiva… Sígame… Pobre señora embarazá y to, la de viaje que le estamos dando…-murmuró Sátur por lo bajo.

Cuando llegaron al mirador de popa, su criado le señaló a Margarita, que estaba de pié agarrada a una barandilla, la nueva falda de flores y la camisa blanca como la nieve, ondeando al viento. Viéndola de perfil era ya innegable su embarazo. Gonzalo se acercó y la estrechó entre sus brazos con sumo cariño.

\- ¿Cómo está la mujer más bella de este barco?-preguntó juguetón.

\- Soy la única mujer en este barco, Gonzalo.-remachó ella práctica.- Y no me encuentro bien, pero sólo estoy mareada, no te preocupes que te conozco…

\- Lo siento mucho mi amor. Sabía que no era prudente hacernos a la mar pero tampoco podíamos esperar más por el bebé.- la consoló Gonzalo acariciando su abultado vientre.- No queremos que te pongas de parto navegando. Por eso vamos a la República de Florencia. Estaremos a salvo de las tropas españolas en un estado independiente y así no tenemos que recorrer océanos enteros como sería el caso de viajar a las Américas o a Oriente.

\- Lo sé… El niño ha estado particularmente inquieto esta tarde.

\- ¿Está dando patadas otra vez?-preguntó esperanzado.

\- Ahora no, pero hace un rato si…

Gonzalo puso cara de tristeza por habérselo perdido. Le encantaba sentir al niño en el vientre de su madre.

\- Estar en cubierta y respirar la brisa fresca me está haciendo mucho bien. Quédate conmigo.-pidió ella.

\- Claro, precisamente ahora no encuentro nada mejor que hacer que contemplar el mar con mi maravillosa esposa y nuestro futuro hijo.-le sonrió embelesado, mientras se colocaba tras ella, dejando que se apoyara contra él y pasando los brazos protectoramente por encima de su vientre. Hizo que se mecieran suavemente con el viento.

\- ¿Cómo pude pensar alguna vez que eras tan poco espontáneo, tan serio…? ¿Y cómo es que nunca sospeché que tu fueses el "Águila Roja"?-preguntó ella alzando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

\- Porque yo ponía mucho empeño en hacértelo creer, mi amor. Va a resultar que también soy muy buen actor.-aclaró risueño.- Eres la mujer más inteligente que conozco, Margarita. Y fue muy difícil engañarte. Más de una vez estuviste a punto de pillarme, sobre todo porque yo bajaba las defensas cuando estaba junto a ti.

En momentos como aquellos, ambos no podían evitar pensar la suerte que tenían de poder estar juntos, de compartir su vida. Después de todo por lo que habían pasado, parecía casi un milagro. Pasados unos momentos de silencio en los que tan solo disfrutaron de la compañía del otro, fue Margarita, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, la primera en volver a hablar, se puso seria.

\- Ahora que tenemos un rato y estamos solos me gustaría saber algo que no te he querido preguntar en todo este tiempo, pero que no ha dejado de rondarme nunca la cabeza…

Gonzalo entornó los ojos y la miró extrañado.

\- Pregunta…- la animó a hablar.

Margarita cogió aire y después respiró hondo. Cuando formuló la pregunta cogió sus manos y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Gonzalo siempre fuiste muy críptico con esa mujer que vivió en casa y un día desapareció. Pero ahora me lo puedes contar… ¿Significo mucho para ti?

\- ¿Quién, Mariana?

\- ¿Pero qué Mariana? ¿No se llamaba Claudia? Si, esa tan echada para adelante que estuvo meses viviendo con nosotros… Tan arisca… No te pegaba nada, por cierto. Perdona mi sinceridad.

Gonzalo la miró a los ojos. Intentó a duras penas no reírse con sus últimas palabras.

\- ¡No te rías! Esto es serio…-dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro.-¿Quién es Mariana, Gonzalo?

\- Lo siento, Margarita… Es que no puedo evitarlo. Te preocupas por nada.-se removió un poco inquieto.- Y son la misma. Mariana es su verdadero nombre.

\- Ah, ¿que encima se cobijaba en nuestra casa con nombre falso? ¡Lo que faltaba!-después suspiró hondo.- Supongo que estoy un poco sensible y tristona estos días, nada más. Me imagino que es por el embarazo.

El maestro suspiró. Los cambios que sufría el cuerpo de la mujer las ponía más emocionales durante esos meses.

\- Es que entre Mariana y yo nunca hubo nada.-aclaró de inmediato para tranquilizarla.- Ella era la mujer de Richard Blake el afamado pirata inglés. Los conocí a ambos durante mis viajes. Me salvaron la vida en una ocasión y estaba en deuda con ellos. Cuando Mariana vino a casa buscando ayuda no se la pude negar. Ella creía que su marido estaba muerto. Pero resultó que al final no lo estaba y vino a por ella. Yo lo salvé cuando estaban a punto de ajusticiarlo. Y después se fueron juntos.

\- ¿Entonces nunca fue tu pareja, no tuviste nada con ella? ¡Gonzalo por Dios!- exclamó ella un poco airada, soltándose de su abrazo protector.- ¿Por qué no me lo explicaste? ¡Que me dejaste creer que era tu novia! ¡Durante meses!

Su marido la miró con cara de niño pillado en falta.

\- Si te contaba todo eso, hubieses descubierto que yo era el "Águila Roja" no había manera de contártelo sin explicártelo todo y exponerte al peligro.

\- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, Gonzalo?-siguió ella exaltada.

\- Piénsalo… Una de las piratas más buscadas de Inglaterra busca cobijo en mi casa, en la casa de un simple maestro… ¿Por qué? Habrías hecho preguntas Margarita. Una cosa habría llevado a la otra… Pensé que era mejor que pensaras que Mariana era solo una mujer que había conocido por ahí, pero la cosa se fue liando, tú asumiste mucho más… Preferí que pensaras que me había encaprichado de otra a que se destapara todo.

Margarita lo miró con asombro. Completamente conmocionada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¡Pensé que te habías enamorado de otra y que me habías olvidado! Me hiciste mucho daño.

\- Lo siento Margarita. Yo también me sentía igual cuando te veía con Juan. Los celos me mataban pero después pensaba en mi doble vida y reflexionaba que estabas más segura con él. Que él podía ofrecerte una buena vida llena de comodidades. Una vida que yo no podía ofrecerte, que conmigo nunca podrías tener. Y renuncié a luchar por ti.

\- Dios mío Gonzalo es que no me lo puedo creer… Todo el tiempo que podríamos haber estado juntos que nos ha costado tu secreto. Es que ahora me hago a la idea de todo el sacrificio que supone entregar la vida a los demás de esa manera… El precio tan alto que hemos tenido que pagar… Has hecho mucho bien a los demás, pero tu felicidad, nuestra felicidad siempre quedaba en último lugar.

Su marido la miró apesadumbrado.

\- Por eso al final me decidí a pedirte matrimonio Margarita… Porque no podía soportar más tiempo vivir sin ti. Mis sentimientos por ti son demasiado fuertes, siempre lo fueron. Tienes que saber que siempre te he querido. Que nunca dejé de hacerlo, en realidad. Que desde el mismo instante en que regresaste a mi vida, sólo he pensado en ti. Pero te quería demasiado como para condenarte a…-se queda callado un instante.-Esto. Una vida de fugitivos.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, fiera.

\- Gonzalo… Ni por un minuto te paraste a pensar en lo que yo sentía, en lo que yo quería. Y me hiciste mucho daño. Entérate de una vez que prefiero mil veces ser una fugitiva maltratada por las náuseas, como lo soy ahora en este maldito barco, a vivir sin ti. Que pensé durante mucho tiempo que ya no me querías, o que te era indiferente Gonzalo. Que estaba tan aturdida por el dolor que quise meterme a monja. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Ahora sé que lo hiciste por amor pero… ¿cómo pudiste decidir por mí de esa manera?

\- Margarita yo… Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Sé que tienes razón en esto. ¿Me perdonarás, verdad? ¿Todo ese daño que te hice? Jamás quise hacerte daño. Sólo que estuvieses a salvo.

Ella sonrió levemente ante su tono atormentado de duda. El corazón de Gonzalo siempre había sido demasiado grande para su propio bien.

\- Claro, mi amor… Sólo necesito que se me pase el enfado…

\- Tú también me hiciste daño a mí.-confesó Gonzalo bajito, como avergonzado.- A parte de tu compromiso con Juan… ¿Qué te traías con el tal Monseñor Adrián?

Margarita lo miró asombrada y sorprendida, esta vez.

\- Solo era un amigo. Intentaba ayudarle a descubrir una conspiración. Yo también quise luchar por una causa justa. A ver si vas a ser tú el único que puede jugar a los héroes…

\- No desde luego…-aseveró Gonzalo.-Pero te puso en peligro varias veces, justamente lo que yo más quería evitar. Menos mal que estaba yo allí para ayudarte.

\- Claro, siempre en las sombras…-apuntó ella con ligero resquemor.-Nunca de frente, y yo quedando como una tonta.

Gonzalo suspiró hondo antes de proseguir.

\- Mi vida eran las sombras. Empecé esto por una venganza personal contra los asesinos de tu hermana. Mis intenciones no fueron del todo nobles al principio, pero poco a poco, con cada persona que salvaba de un destino cruel, con cada injusticia que corregía, con cada misterio que resolvía… Mi vida fue cobrando un sentido que antes no tenía. Luchar por los demás es lo que me mantuvo a flote en los peores momentos. Eso y tu amor, Margarita. Tú siempre fuiste mi luz entre las sombras.

Las facciones de Margarita se suavizaron ante su sentida confesión. Y se dejó abrazar por él un poco más.

\- El caso es que yo algo notaba. Pero no sabía discernir el qué, porque parecías tener dos personalidades. A veces eras tímido y paciente. Otras resolutivo y aguerrido. Primero me besabas y luego me pedías que lo olvidara, como si no hubiese significado nada para ti.

\- Eso fue porque me drogaron en una pelea. Unos indígenas… Me pincharon algo que me desinhibió y después no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho bajo los efectos de la droga… No recordaba que te había besado, sé que lo hice porque Sátur me lo contó después pero no guardo ningún recuerdo de ese momento.

\- Claro, y como eso tampoco me lo podías contar vas y me dices "olvídalo y aquí no ha pasado nada".

\- Precisamente. Es que cuando te confesara mis sentimientos quería recordarlo, Margarita. Ya tenía el anillo preparado para pedirte matrimonio pero no encontraba una situación propicia…

Su esposa lo miró con ternura.

\- Ay Gonzalo, si en el fondo es que eres un romántico…-le sonrió ella.- Tu doble vida nos separó. Yo siempre sentía que me estabas ocultando algo, que no eras sincero conmigo. Durante estos meses por fin he podido conocerte de verdad, reconciliarme con esos dos tús por completo. Y por fin te veo y te siento como realmente eres, amor mío, y es un alivio tan grande...

El maestro suspiró mientras acariciaba los brazos de su mujer tranquilizadoramente.

\- Se acabaron los secretos. Ocultar esa parte de mí fue siempre difícil a tu alrededor, Margarita. Eres alguien con quién siempre he podido ser yo mismo desde que era un niño, pero volví de mis viajes cambiado. Ni por un momento pienses que mi doble vida, como tú la llamas, fue fácil de llevar.

De pronto, la costurera empezó a sentirse mal. Y se desplomó en sus brazos, turbada.

\- ¿Qué tienes?-preguntó el maestro preocupado.

\- Vuelvo a sentirme mareada.

\- Será por tantas emociones.

\- Es por el maldito barco. Tanto vaivén me marea… Pero no creas que esto queda aquí. Seguiremos hablando más tarde, ahora mismo necesito tumbarme y descansar. Pero me alegro de saberlo todo por fin. La que me espera cuando este Montalvo sea lo suficientemente mayor para meterse en líos…- añadió un poco más alegre acariciándose el abdomen.-Acompáñame abajo, anda.

Gonzalo sonrió abiertamente ante sus últimas palabras, mientras el viento que henchía las velas le revolvía el pelo.

\- Si claro… Vamos apóyate en mí, así es.-dijo ayudándola a caminar y soportando el peso de su cuerpo.- Vamos abajo a las hamacas… Tú te tumbas y yo estaré contigo. Te daré los detalles que quieras saber. Aún no te he contado nada de mis viajes por el mundo. Tengo historias de Oriente, de Flandes, de barcos y piratas…

\- Gracias, mi amor. Quiero escucharlo todo. Es importante para mí saberlo.

\- Lo sé.-dijo besándola suavemente en la frente.-Tenemos toda una vida por delante para contarnos todo lo que siempre nos quisimos contar. Y eso es lo más importante.

Dos días más tarde divisaron a lo lejos el puerto de Livorno. Ya casi habían llegado a Florencia.


	4. Reencuentros (Parte I)

**4\. Reencuentros (I)**

Florencia les acogió en su magnífico esplendor y nada más llegar se reunieron con Joan, un buen amigo de Gonzalo y el librero catalán que le mandaba todos los libros que necesitaba a la villa. Joan les había buscado un local para la nueva escuela de Gonzalo y les buscó también un alojamiento cercano a la Plaza De La Señoría. La familia se instaló y a los pocos meses se habían adaptado por completo a su nueva ciudad. El nacimiento de Gonzalo, el primer hijo del matrimonio Montalvo-Hernándo fue todo un acontecimiento que sucedió sólo un mes después de haber llegado a la ciudad italiana. Gonzalo estuvo muy nervioso durante todo el parto y no se quiso separar de Margarita en todo el proceso, hasta que supo que madre e hijo estuvieron bien.

\- Amo, deje de subir y bajar que va a hacer usté un agujero en el suelo…

\- No puedo evitarlo Sátur, es el primer bebé para Margarita y tengo miedo de que le pueda pasar algo malo…

\- No va a pasar na amo, que se lo digo yo que la señora es recia y fuerte. Sólo que dentro de un ratito tendrá usté un bebé así rechonchito entre los brazos…

Gonzalo sonrió con nerviosismo. Elena, la esposa de Joan se había ofrecido a asistir a Margarita en el parto. Era la menor de cuatro hermanas y tenía mucha experiencia por haber ayudado a traer al mundo a todos sus sobrinos, pero aun así el maestro no las tenía todas consigo.

\- Voy a entrar. Prefiero acompañarla que estar aquí escuchando detrás de la puerta sin hacer nada.

\- Le diría que son cosas de mujeres, pero qué más da… Vaya para dentro amo... Que después de lo que ha sufrido yo le entiendo.

El maestro entró en la alcoba como una exhalación y allí encontró a su esposa tendida en la cama, sudando y dolorida. Margarita volvió a exhalar el aire que mantenía en sus pulmones y empujó de nuevo. Poco después levantó la cabeza en dirección a su marido, compartiendo una mirada tranquilizadora con él.

\- Ven aquí a mi lado, Gonzalo. Te necesito.-susurró débilmente.

Gonzalo se acercó a la cabecera de la cama, y se situó a su lado, para que pudiera verle bien. Después entrelazó una de sus manos con la suya. Y le limpió un poco la frente con un paño húmedo.

\- Venga, Margarita. Cuando vuelva el dolor empuja otra vez. Ya casi está aquí.-la animó Elena con una brillante sonrisa.-Veo la cabecita.

Pasados unos minutos Margarita volvió a gritar y apretó la mano de su marido con terrible fuerza.

\- ¡Ay Diosss! Gonzalo…-supiró.- Estoy agotada…

\- Vamos, cariño.-la tranquilizó él.-Puedes hacerlo, ya no queda nada... Pronto podremos verle la carita a nuestro bebé, piensa en eso, mi amor.-susurró con ternura.

Pasaron varios minutos más entre empujones y gritos, durante los que las uñas de Margarita se clavaron en la mano que le había cedido Gonzalo, quien secretamente daba gracias al universo, al destino y a sus amigos por poder estar presenciando el nacimiento de su hijo.

Y entonces se oyó un llanto agudo y el bebé nació.

\- ¡Ya está aquí, Margarita! ¡Es un niño!-dijo Elena envolviéndolo en una toalla limpia y poniéndolo en el regazo de su madre.

Margarita respiró hondo y después miró a su hijo con adoración. Gonzalo la besó en la frente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a llamarle?-preguntó con la voz rota por la emoción.

\- Me gustaría ponerle tu nombre, Gonzalo.-dijo ella.

\- De acuerdo, pues Gonzalo será.

El maestro besó la frente de Margarita y después la de su bebé.

\- Hola mi pequeño, soy tu mamá. Si… tu mamá, te quiero tanto cariño…-susurró la costurera a su hijo.

Gonzalo sonrió mirándolos emocionado, su felicidad inundando la habitación.

\- Voy a decirles a los demás que todo ha salido bien.-apuntó Elena al despedirse y dejarles solos.

Gonzalo y Margarita se miraron a los ojos y después miraron hacia abajo al unísono, admirando a su pequeño hijito, fruto de su mutuo amor, con orgullo y felicidad.

\- Te quiero, Gonzalo.-ahogó la costurera una sonrisa.-Gracias por este maravilloso regalo que me has hecho. Es precioso mi amor, precioso… Tiene todos sus deditos en las manos y los pies, es perfecto…-expresó emocionada.

Su marido sonrió abiertamente, mientras las lágrimas de felicidad seguían resbalando por su rostro. Él sentía lo mismo.

\- Te amo tanto Margarita. Tantísimo… Es nuestro chiquitín…

E incapaz de transformar sus abrumadores sentimientos en más palabras, se inclinó para darle a su esposa un suave beso en los labios, lleno de amor y ternura.

El bebé bostezó suavemente entre sus padres y levantó su pequeña manita, acariciando sutilmente la mejilla de su padre.

* * *

Desde entonces ya habían pasado cuatro años en los que la vida de la familia se había desarrollado de la manera más tranquila posible. Gonzalo y Alonso impartían clase en la escuela por turnos. Gonzalo se ocupaba de los más mayores y Alonso de los niños más pequeños. Padre e hijo intercambiaban nociones de enseñanza y el joven Montalvo pronto se sorprendió encontrándose maravillado por ejercer un trabajo que le satisfacía enormemente y al que jamás pensó en dedicarse con anterioridad. Después de lo que sufrió en la cárcel de Santa Cruz y de casi matar a Sátur, a Alonso se le quitaron las ganas para siempre de ser militar o de dedicarse a cualquier oficio que significase tener que infligir daño a los demás o que se lo inflingiesen a él. Y finalmente comprendió algo que su padre siempre había sabido: que él era demasiado sensible para quitar vidas, aunque fuese por justicia.

Margarita cosía e incluso diseñaba patrones de todo tipo de prendas para las señoras de la burguesía florentina. Era muy conocida entre los gremios de artesanos. Sus vestidos habían adquirido gran fama y era muy solicitada desde que corrieron los rumores de que había trabajado para la mismísima Reina de las Españas. Sátur continuaba encargándose de los quehaceres de la casa y también ayudaba a Margarita y Gonzalo con los dos niños pequeños: Gonzalo de cuatro años y Laura de dos. Todo era felicidad para la familia hasta la mañana de Febrero en que la pequeña Laura despertó con fiebre y una tos que le dificultaba la respiración.

Ambos padres de la criatura se encontraban observándola con atención en la cunita de madera.

\- Estoy muy preocupada, Gonzalo. La niña tose y casi no puede respirar. Sólo lleva un día con fiebre pero… ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Conozco unos remedios que la pueden aliviar.

\- Alonso ya se ha ido a la escuela a dar clase a los pequeños. Vaya chasco porque es el que mejor sabe hablar el italiano.

\- Ahora mismo voy a enviar a Sátur a por lo que necesitamos, no te angusties.

\- Sólo espero que no sea nada grave.-dijo abrazándolo con fuerza y buscando consuelo.

Su marido la besó en el pelo y después fue en busca de su criado y amigo con una nota manuscrita en la mano.

\- ¿Cómo está mi niña, amo? ¿Se ha levantado mejor?-preguntó su mejor amigo preocupado en cuanto lo vio entrar en el salón.

\- Por desgracia, no Sátur por eso necesito que vayas cuatro calles más abajo, a la esquina con la Plaza de la Señoría, al mejor herbolario de la ciudad y que me consigas esto.-explicó tendiéndole el papel.- Ayudarán a Laura a respirar y con la infusión le bajará la fiebre.

\- Claro que si amo, ahora mismo. Que yo por mi Laurilla hago lo que sea…

\- De acuerdo, no tardes.-lo despidió el maestro con un suave golpecito en el hombro.-Voy a volver con Margarita y con mi hija, sobre todo para tranquilizar a mi mujer. Yo creo que Laura se recuperará sin problemas, cuando Alonso era pequeño también pasó una de estas fiebres y al tercer día estaba bien.

\- Lo que usté diga amo, pero por nosotros no va quedar que la chiquilla esté bien atendida… Ahora vuelvo en un periquete.

El criado llegó a la gran herboristería sin ningún contratiempo, cruzó la puerta y se puso al lado de un gran saco expuesto, sacó el trozo de pergamino y leyó de nuevo las indicaciones en la letra clara de su amo, después intentó identificar las hierbas para aliviar el pecho que le había pedido entre todo lo que allí había expuesto, bolsas y sacos de hierbas perfectamente clasificadas con trozos de pergamino encima en los que se podía leer su nombre… En perfecto Italiano.

\- Ay Saturno, ¡la madre que te parió! Que tu aprendiste a leer pero en español de toda la vida y ¡esto está todo en italianino! Y ahora qué hago yo, porque si le pregunto al dueño me va a contestar en italianino también…

Tan enfrascado estaba intentando descifrar lo que ponía en los carteles, que ni siquiera vio al hombre con el que chocó de lado.

El otro hombre, corpulento y vestido de negro reaccionó de manera airada, empujándolo contra el mostrador del herbolario de muy mala manera y cuando Sátur levantó la vista y lo reconoció, quiso no haberlo hecho, quiso correr tan lejos como pudiese y no volver la vista atrás. Pero era demasiado tarde, porque Hernán Mejías también le había reconocido. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió en una mueca de sorpresa.

\- Tú… Pequeño imbécil… Tú eres el criado de mi hermano…-dijo agarrándolo del brazo con rudeza.

Sátur intentó negarlo.

\- Ma ché diche Io non conozco usté por nada…-chapurreó en un irreconocible italiano.

\- Sé perfectamente que eres tú, no disimules pedazo de alcornoque.-contestó Hernán secamente.

\- Que no que no… Que yo no le conozco…-intentó zafarse Sátur virando al español.

\- Estás agotando mi paciencia, Bruno o Turno o como sea que te llamaba mi hermano...-contestó el ex comisario de la villa.-Además, sé que no eres tan tonto como pareces. Ayudaste al maestro a escapar de la prisión de Santa Cruz, y seguramente también le asististe en todas sus correrías como "Águila Roja" por eso resultaba tan difícil cogeros. Porque erais dos trabajando juntos ¿me equivoco?

Sátur se soltó violentamente de la garra de metal y lo miró a los ojos desafiante.

\- No… No se equivoca usted, su excelencia, pero debo recordarle que estamos en la República De Florencia y usted aquí no tiene ninguna autoridad y no puede hacerle daño a mi amo. Y a mí tampoco.

Hernán no le escuchó, ni siquiera tuvo en cuenta la provocación del hombrecillo, pues una pequeña esperanza y una sola idea se abrió paso en su cabeza.

\- Si tú estás aquí eso quiere decir que él también, mi hermano…

\- Y si su hermano está aquí, que no le estoy diciendo que esté, qué… Usted ya no es Comisario y la Villa está muy lejos, aquí somos libres. Compre lo que necesite, váyase y déjeme en paz.

De pronto, Saturno García vió algo diferente en los ojos de su temido enemigo, algo parecido al sufrimiento y a la urgencia. Y acto seguido un atisbo de esperanza.

\- Tienes que llevarle un mensaje y quiero que se lo entregues lo antes posible. Dile que me tiene que ayudar. Sé que no querrá hacerlo pero… Entrégale la nota que te voy a dar o te arrepentirás.-lo amenazó mientras sacaba un pequeño retal de pergamino del bolsillo de su chaqueta negra y cogía un carboncillo del puesto del herbolario, escribiendo rápidamente.

Sátur nunca había visto la desesperación y el miedo en los fríos ojos de Hernán Mejías. Así que por puro instinto tomó la nota manuscrita que el de negro le ofreció poco después.

\- Date prisa.-lo despidió el antiguo comisario de la villa con ojos suplicantes.-Y después se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia uno de los Palacios próximos a la plaza sin mirarle.

Cuando se hubo perdido de vista y a Sátur le volvió la camisa al cuerpo, bajó la mirada y sopesó la nota en su mano.

\- Y ¿qué querrá este hombre ahora? Y a ver… ¿Cómo le cuento yo esto al amo y a la señora? Con lo preocupados que estamos todos por mi Laurilla…

Sátur le pidió al herbolario las hierbas que necesitaba haciéndose entender a duras penas y con muchas señas. Después muy contrariado, emprendió el camino de regreso a casa, pensando en la nota que le quemaba en la mano como si estuviese ardiendo y en qué le diría su amo cuando la leyera. Cruzó la puerta de la casa como una exhalación y gritó:

\- ¡Amo ya estoy aquí!

Gonzalo apareció enseguida por la puerta de la alcoba de su bebé.

\- ¿Has traído lo que te pedí?

\- Si amo, pero hay algo más que debo decirle…

\- Después.

\- Es que tiene que ser ahora.-dijo bajando la voz.-Que acabo de ver a su hermano de usté en la herboristería y me ha dado esto pa que se lo entregue...

De pronto, Margarita irrumpió en el salón. Y Sátur escondió la mano con la nota detrás de su espalda.

\- Menos mal que ya has vuelto… ¿Está en ese saquito lo que necesita la niña?

\- Si señora, aquí está.-dijo tendiéndoselo enseguida.

\- Muchísimas gracias Sátur, eres un encanto.- dijo ella cogiendo el saquito y dándole un beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo.-Voy a dárselo a Gianina para que empiece a preparar el agua. Gonzalo ven y dile que necesitamos y como tiene que prepararlo.

\- ¿Ya ha venido Gianina?-preguntó Sátur totalmente ensimismado de repente.

Margarita miró a Gonzalo y ambos se sonrieron, comunicándose sin palabras. A Sátur le gustaba Gianina. Eso quedó claro desde que la criada y cocinera llegó a su casa hacía poco más de un año. Era una mujer viuda muy bondadosa, siempre estaba alegre. Pero Sátur no se había decidido aún a dar ningún paso con ella, en parte porque la comunicación entre ellos no era muy fluida al saber ella muy poco español y él muy poco italiano. Era muy gracioso verle cuando la regordeta mujer estaba cerca de él.

\- Dile que hierva agua. Las hojas grandes y oscuras son en infusión. Las pequeñas para hacer una cataplasma y ponérsela en el pecho. Ve. Ahora mismo voy yo.

\- De acuerdo, te esperamos en la cocina.

Cuando su esposa hubo abandonado la habitación, Gonzalo se volvió de nuevo hacia su criado.

\- Trae eso.-dijo quitándole la nota de la mano.- Yo no le debo nada al Comisario, Sátur y mucho menos a la arpía de su mujer. Y no tengo por qué ayudarles. Y mucho menos, después de lo que Margarita me contó. No se merecen ni un minuto de mi tiempo, ninguno de los dos.

Sátur lo miró pensativo.

\- A mí tampoco me gusta nada esto, amo. Pero su hermano siempre fue frío, calculador, insensible…

\- Un cruel asesino, eso es lo que es…-remachó Gonzalo enfadado.

\- Pero parecía realmente preocupao y como si su última esperanza fuese usté. Piénselo, amo.-terminó Sátur antes de seguir a la señora Margarita a la cocina para conversar un rato con Gianina.

* * *

Mientras la infusión hervía al fuego y Margarita le colocaba a Laurilla la cataplasma que su padre había hecho, Sátur se sentó con Gonzalo en el salón, al lado de la chimenea y le contó con más detalles todo lo que había pasado en el herbolario.

\- ¿Y qué dice la nota de su hermano, amo? Que casi me da algo cuando lo vi ahí a mi lao…

El pequeño Gonzalillo pasó por delante de ellos corriendo y se metió a su cuarto cargando una pesada espada de madera y moviéndola en el aire. Gonzalo suspiró hondo y habló bajito cuando estuvo seguro que no estaban en el rango de alcance del oído de su hijo.

\- Dice que Nuño, el hijo de la Marquesa… ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Si amo sí, el niño ese impresentable que le tenía ojeriza a nuestro Alonsillo…

\- Bueno, pues salió a cazar y le mordió un jabalí en la pierna. Ahora lleva dos días con fiebre muy alta y está en peligro de muerte. Los médicos no saben cómo curarlo… Y Hernán me pide que le ayude con mis conocimientos.

Sátur se rascó la cabeza pensativo.

\- No es una petición tan extraña, amo. Usted ya le salvó el brazo a ese zagal en una ocasión, si no recuerdo mal…

\- Hay más.-siguió el maestro taciturno.- En la nota me pide que me apiade de ellos porque resulta que Nuño es su hijo. Mi sobrino, que lleva nuestra sangre.

\- Ayyyy Diosssssss que el malcriado del marquesito es su sobrino, amo. ¡Y el primo de Alonsillo! Con lo mal que se han llevado desde chiquitinos…

\- También me pide que guarde el secreto. Algo por otra parte lógico, porque de saberse esto, ellos perderían todas las propiedades del Marquesado de Santillana, que le pertenece al chico. Ahora son proscritos de la Corona como nosotros. El Rey habrá desposeído a Hernán y Lucrecia de todas sus posesiones por traición y daría la orden de que todas pasasen a su legítimo heredero, Nuño que a ojos de todos es hijo del difunto Marqués.-continuó el maestro.

\- Una muestra de confianza por parte de su hermano, amo… Si se lo ha contao es porque confía en que usté no lo delate...

\- Lo ha hecho para remorderme la conciencia. Es un miserable. Pero es que además, eso no es todo. Es que ahora resulta que tenemos lazos de sangre con Lucrecia.-aportó sombrío.

\- ¡Ay Dios, que no había caío en eso! ¡Después de todo el daño que les ha hecho a usté y a la señora, amoooo! Es que esto es el acabose, pero hasta cuando saldrán ramificaciones nuevas del embrollo que es su familia de sangre... Que esto tiene más ramas que un roble milenario… Discúlpeme pero a mí ya el cocris se me queda corto…

Gonzalo rio abiertamente ante las palabras de su mejor amigo.

\- Siempre consigues hacerme reír Sátur, hasta en los peores momentos. Que sería de mi vida sin ti. En fin, me parece que tendré que ir. Al fin y al cabo el muchacho no tiene la culpa de tener los padres que tiene. Y quizá pueda salvarle la vida. Me acercaré dentro de un rato y estaré de vuelta antes de la hora de comer, pero no le digas nada ni a Margarita ni a Alonso.

\- Tiene mi palabra, amo.

* * *

La mañana se había vuelto más y más plomiza a medida que Gonzalo se adentraba en las calles hasta llegar delante del enorme palacio cuya dirección constaba en el papel que le había dado Sátur, era como si reflejara su estado de ánimo. En el camino se detuvo para conseguir lo que necesitaba para ayudar a su recién descubierto "sobrino". Desde luego su vida no podía tener más sorpresas, pensó cansado. Se quedó delante de las enormes puertas durante unos minutos, preguntándose qué desagradables experiencias le aguardaban en este retorno a un pasado que ya creía enterrado. Gonzalo se armó de paciencia, respiró hondo y llamó. Un criado solícito le preguntó quién era y acto seguido le hizo seguirle por varias estancias enormes, hasta que llegaron frente a una puerta en la que se oían voces discutir. El criado abrió la puerta y lo anunció.

\- Señor, Gonzalo de Montalvo está aquí.

\- ¡Lárguese de una vez, matasanos!-se oyó la inconfundible voz de Hernán Mejías mientras un hombre abandonaba la sala con muchas prisas y pasaba por delante de Gonzalo como una exhalación.

Gonzalo se adelantó y se acercó a la imponente figura de su hermano, parecía furioso y desesperado, pero no había cambiado nada. La misma expresión dura y los mismos ojos fríos como la hiel. Y seguía vistiendo de negro, aunque el atuendo era de terciopelo, no de cuero.

\- Sátur me dio tu recado.-dijo Gonzalo sin rodeos.- Me pediste que viniera y aquí estoy. Intentaré curar al muchacho, pero no quiero impedimentos. Has sido tú quien ha pedido mi ayuda.-terminó cortante.

\- Lo he hecho porque aún recuerdo cuando evitaste que le cortaran el brazo con esas larvas de mosca. Todos pensamos que era una locura, pero resultó que sabías lo que hacías. Necesitamos de tu buen hacer. Eres la única persona que conozco con los conocimientos suficientes. No te lo pediría si no fuese importante. No deseaba volver a verte nunca más.-aclaró su hermano cortante.

\- Pues ya somos dos.-aseveró el maestro secamente.-Creo recordar que si escapaste del patíbulo y aún conservas la cabeza sobre los hombros también fue gracias a mí. De nada.

Hernán lo observó durante unos minutos, como intentando desentrañar el misterio que Gonzalo representaba para él.

\- Debo reconocer que no esperaba que movieras un músculo por mí y sin embargo detuviste el hacha antes de que me alcanzara. ¿Por qué?-lo miró con genuina curiosidad.-Al fin y al cabo siempre fuiste mi mayor enemigo. El "héroe del pueblo" seguro que te lo pasabas muy bien trazando planes con tu criado y burlándote de mí.

\- Ejercías el poder como un tirano y alguien debía detenerte. Sé que tú no habrías hecho lo mismo por mí, pero al fin y al cabo somos familia, nos guste o no. No quería llevar tu muerte sobre mi conciencia.-aclaró Gonzalo.-De todas formas no estoy aquí para recordar el pasado.

\- No, claro que no…

Hernán no dijo nada más pero pareció sopesar varios pensamientos en su cabeza.

\- Vamos, te llevaré a la habitación de Nuño. Pero debo advertirte que Lucrecia está con él, no se separa de su lado desde que cayó enfermo. Sé que mi esposa no es santo de tu devoción, aunque ambos sabemos que ella en cambio, te admira mucho. Por decirlo suavemente.

Gonzalo suspiró hondo. No le apetecía nada estar en la misma habitación que esa mujer.

\- Cuanto antes empecemos, mejor será para Nuño. No perdamos más el tiempo.-dijo empezando a caminar detrás de su hermano.

En la enorme habitación se encontraba Nuño de Santillana postrado en la cama y delirando por la fiebre, a su lado estaba Lucrecia, acompañada de cuatro criadas que revoloteaban a su alrededor alcanzándole paños y una figura que vestía rigurosamente de negro, que debía ser su ama de llaves, le sostenía una palangana con agua al alcance de la mano. Gonzalo se dio cuenta de que el ama de llaves le había reconocido, porque de pronto, se le demudó el semblante y miró a su señora con aprensión mal disimulada.

\- Lucrecia, espero que sepas comportarte con nuestro invitado como es debido…-empezó el ex comisario.-Ha venido para examinar a Nuño.

La Marquesa de Santillana ni siquiera los miró. Sólo retiró otro paño de la frente del muchacho.

\- ¡Hernán! Mi hijo se debate entre la vida y la muerte… Sea quien sea que haga algo y que lo haga ya.

Gonzalo se acercó al enfermo por el lado de la cama opuesto a donde se encontraba Lucrecia y empezó a examinar al muchacho con gran cuidado. Observó que la herida estaba en la pierna y tenía muy mala pinta. Fue entonces cuando la Marquesa se dio cuenta de quién era el recién llegado, y se levantó de la silla de un salto.

\- ¡Gonzalo!-exclamó alterada, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.- Que alegría, verte…

\- Lucrecia…-saludó el maestro con poco entusiasmo.

* * *

 **Para Lorena, con cariño.**


	5. Reencuentros (Parte II)

**5\. Reencuentros (II)**

Dos horas más tarde, el maestro había terminado de proporcionarle sus cuidados a su sobrino y le había dado órdenes al servicio de lo que tenían que hacer para seguir atendiéndolo como era debido.

\- Si seguís haciendo lo que os he dicho, Nuño saldrá de esta y podrá andar en tres semanas.-les dijo después a sus padres.-Mi trabajo ha terminado.

\- Estaremos siempre en deuda contigo.-aportó Lucrecia zalamera.

Hernán se acercó y le ofreció su mano no metálica.

\- Gracias, Gonzalo. Sólo basta con mirarle para darse cuenta de que tiene menos fiebre y ya no tirita. No olvidaré este favor.

Gonzalo lo miró escéptico, sin saber si aceptar estrecharle o no la mano. Finalmente lo hizo. Durante unos breves segundos.

\- Es lo menos que podía hacer.-dijo por cortesía, pues en realidad no sabía que más decir.

No hubo muchas palabras y tampoco muchos gestos, pero los años de malentendidos entre ambos hermanos parecieron haber quedado zanjados en ese sutil apretón de manos. Después se soltaron y Hernán pasó a su lado para sentarse cerca de la cama a contemplar de cerca a su hijo.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró una niña pequeña con rizado cabello castaño de la mano de una niñera. La pequeña señaló al enfermo y empezó a decir:

\- Papi, papi, papi…-sin parar.

\- Es mi nieta.-aclaró Lucrecia secamente.

Gonzalo no hizo ningún comentario acerca de lo joven que le parecía Nuño para ser padre, sólo la miró con interés. Le recordaba a Laura. De pronto se acordó de que debía volver a casa.

\- Tengo que irme ya. Mi familia me espera…

\- Claro, Soledad acompaña a nuestro invitado a la puerta.-se apresuró a ordenar Hernán.

\- No es necesario.-se apresuró a añadir Lucrecia cogiéndose de su brazo como una lapa.-Ven, yo te acompaño a la salida, Gonzalo…-dijo seductora.

Su marido se alteró inmediatamente. Y negó con la cabeza.

\- Lucrecia no creo razonable que te alejes de este cuarto…

\- Sólo será un minuto Hernán, no seas pesado. Enseguida estoy de vuelta. Sé que mi hijo me necesita…

\- No tardes.-contesto secamente.

\- Puedo salir solo.-intentó Gonzalo soltarse de ella.-Sé dónde está la puerta.

\- Tonterías, a mí no me cuesta nada acompañarte.

Soledad negó con la cabeza y el ex comisario bufó enfadado.

De todas formas, el maestro se zafó de ella y empezó a andar fuera de la estancia. Una vez en el amplio vestíbulo del palacio, Lucrecia lo paró en seco y se dedicó a mirarle fijamente. Gonzalo intentó esquivar su escrutinio pero no se movió. Ahora tendría la oportunidad de enfrentarse a ella y aclarar algunas cosas que aún le reconcomían por dentro.

\- Estás más delgado. Y menos musculoso. Supongo que es la falta de ejercicio. Te has casado otra vez…-señaló Lucrecia la alianza en su mano izquierda.

\- Con Margarita.-contestó desafiante, mostrándole la alianza.- Y somos muy felices, sé que te alegrará saberlo.-matizó Gonzalo cada una de sus palabras.

Lucrecia se sintió de pronto desarmada y su cara se convirtió en una mueca agónica, blanca como la pared. Durante varios segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

\- Basta de teatro, entonces…-dijo al fin.- Porque supongo que en estos cuatro años de feliz matrimonio habréis hablado mucho. Y de diferentes temas…

\- Largo y tendido, sí. De todo lo que hiciste para separarnos…-apostilló rápidamente el maestro.

\- Ahora entiendo tanta hostilidad por tu parte, Gonzalo.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Una frase amable, un abrazo? Después de todo lo que nos hiciste. Y sobre todo a Margarita, que te consideraba una buena amiga. Heriste profundamente la persona a la que más he amado. Entérate de una vez, Lucrecia. Margarita es el amor de mi vida. Y tú nunca estarás a su altura moral. Nunca.

La Marquesa, sorprendida, no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

\- Vaya, por fin el tierno maestro de escuela enseña las garras de Águila.-añadió abandonando toda esperanza que todavía pudiese albergar de volver a ganarse el favor de Gonzalo de Montalvo.

\- No me provoques, Lucrecia porque saldrás perdiendo.

\- No… No te preocupes Gonzalo. Sé reconocer cuando he perdido. Saluda a tu querida esposa de mi parte.-dijo como si le arrancaran cada palabra de lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Pero Gonzalo siguió irredento. Necesitaba saberlo todo.

\- Antes de irme quiero que me aclares por qué las cartas que le escribí a Margarita desde el exilio acabaron en tus manos. ¿Cómo las conseguiste?

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Cristina me las entregó.

Gonzalo negó con la cabeza, ahora el sorprendido era él.

\- No… No puede ser…- se le demudó la cara.- No puede ser… ¿Por qué querría Cristina hacer una cosa así? Ella era una buena persona ¿Por qué traicionaría a su hermana de esa manera?

La Marquesa se acercó sibilinamente a Gonzalo y se quedó muy cerca de él.

\- Porque también estaba enamorada de ti. Tan guapo, tan inteligente, tan valiente y tan estúpido para otras cosas, Gonzalito. Siempre fuiste muy fácil de manipular por el sexo femenino. Por aquel entonces yo estaba casada con el Marqués y debía hacerle creer que le amaba para que no dudase de la paternidad de Nuño. Cristina y yo hicimos un trato. Ella me daría todas las cartas que tú le escribieras a su hermana Margarita y la convencería de que tú la habías olvidado para siempre. A cambio yo le di un broche de esmeraldas, mucho dinero para poder curar a su madre enferma y la promesa de que no me entrometería cuando, si alguna vez regresabas a la Villa, ella decidiera conquistarte y convencerte de que te casaras con ella. A mí no me parecía un mal trato. Sabía que nunca la querrías tanto como a Margarita y que llegado el momento propicio podría hacerte regresar a mí lado.

Gonzalo apretó los puños con fuerza hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

\- Que más hiciste Lucrecia. Quiero oírtelo decir.

\- Puede que hiciera correr rumores de que Margarita era una fresca para desprestigiarla ante ti si es que alguna vez volvías… Verás lo del noble cuándo éramos jóvenes… Yo la empujé a darte celos con él. Ella no quería, siempre ha sido tan mojigata la pobre… Como éramos amigas y yo me preocupaba tanto por su bienestar, no dudó en seguir mi buen consejo...

\- Lucrecia.-dijo Gonzalo con profundo desprecio en cada sílaba.

\- Quería que la odiases, que todo tu amor se transformara en odio. Para que te fijaras en mí. Aunque cuando mataste al tipo, se me fue un poco el plan de las manos. Siempre fuiste muy temperamental, Gonzalo…

El maestro apretó los puños aún con más fuerza.

\- No insultes a mi mujer en mi presencia. ¿En qué más estuviste metida?

Lucrecia le ignoró y siguió hablando en tono distendido, como si le estuviera contando chismes divertidos de los vecinos.

\- Todo se torció todavía más cuando esa estúpida de Cristina se interpuso en los planes de nuestra Logia secreta y Hernán no tuvo otro remedio que torturarla hasta la muerte para sacarle información, aunque después resultó que la desgraciada no sabía nada. La habría preferido viva, pues su muerte hizo que Margarita entrase de nuevo en tu vida. Que desgracia, por Dios, supongo que ni siquiera mi gran inteligencia puede con el maldito destino.

Gonzalo dio un paso atrás y tragó saliva, no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

\- Espera… ¿Tú también estuviste implicada en la Logia y en la muerte de Cristina?

Lucrecia volvió a acercarse a él y lo cogió del brazo, mirándolo fijamente. El maestro medio aturdido, intentó zafarse, pero ella no le dejaba.

\- Lo que yo decía, tan inteligente para unas cosas y tan ingenuo para otras… Gonzalo, yo he estado implicada en _todo_. Tu pequeña e insignificante vida ha girado alrededor de la mía durante todo el tiempo que _yo_ he querido. Y tú nunca te diste cuenta de nada.

De pronto, la puerta que daba al descansillo de la entrada se abrió con un terrible estruendo, una criada salió corriendo asustada y una furiosa y muy alterada Margarita Hernando hizo acto de presencia en la pequeña estancia.

\- Pues ahora _NUESTRA_ vida ya no te pertenece. ¡Quítale tus garras de encima, golfa manipuladora!

Gonzalo apartó a la Marquesa de un manotazo e intentó acercarse a su esposa.

\- Margarita, cálmate… Margarita, mi amor… ¿Cuánto has escuchado?

\- Todo, lo he escuchado todo.-dijo enfurecida y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-Como esta maldita víbora te confesaba lo que le hizo a mi familia, lo que nos hizo a nosotros...

\- Ah, Margarita… Que desagradable sorpresa, ¿será que nunca podré librarme de ti?-preguntó desdeñosa.

\- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Pero no me contaste que fue ella quién te metió la idea de darme celos con otro en la cabeza.

\- ¿Para qué?-seguía llorando su esposa.- Al principio creí que lo que pasó con el noble fue accidental. Cuando empecé a sospechar que lo planeó ella tu secreto ya nos estaba separando. Era una simple corazonada. No habría cambiado nada, quizá no me hubieras creído… Y después de lo que pasó…

El maestro tragó saliva ruidosamente, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era verdad. Que quizá no la hubiese creído. Y eso era lo que más le dolía. Lo engañado que había estado tanto tiempo. Lo indigno que fue sucumbir a Lucrecia después de eso. Por qué Margarita huyó humillada de su segundo intento de boda. Todas las piezas por fin se unieron en su cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?-preguntó alterado.

\- Supongo que tenías demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, Gonzalo…-después dirigió una dura mirada a Lucrecia.- ¿Corrompiste a mi hermana Cristina y después la mataste? Sabía que eras despreciable Lucrecia, pero estás enferma. Enferma de maldad y de odio.

\- ¡Tu hermana no era ninguna santa! Hizo lo que hizo porque quiso.

Gonzalo miró a Lucrecia con un profundo odio, después la ignoró y se centró en conseguir el bienestar de su alterada esposa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó su marido, de pronto sumamente inquieto por la salud de su hijita… Si ella había venido hasta aquí podía ser que hubiese empeorado y si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría nunca… El maestro intentó prepararse para lo peor y la cogió amorosamente de las manos.

\- Conseguí sacarle a Sátur dónde estabas… Y durante un rato no di crédito… Temía por tí. Esta bruja es capaz de todo.-sollozó su esposa mirándole a los ojos.-Venía a contarte que a Laura le ha bajado la fiebre y que ya respira con normalidad, para que estuvieses tranquilo, sé lo preocupado que estabas.

Lucrecia, muerta de celos y sumamente contrariada por haber dejado de ser el centro de atención de la conversación, espetó de muy malos modos:

\- ¿Y quién demonios es esa Laura de la que tanto habláis?

Gonzalo se dio media vuelta iracundo, sus ojos marrones echando chispas de ira.

\- ¡Es nuestra hija de dos años! A la que he dejado sola con su madre por venir aquí a salvar la vida de tu hijo, lo cual no te mereces. Pero es el último favor que te hago a ti o a Hernán, aunque sea de mi sangre. No quiero volver a verte jamás, Lucrecia.

Entonces la Marquesa contempló a la costurera con detenimiento y se dio cuenta de algo.

\- Y otra vez estás embarazada, por lo que veo… Parece que no perdéis el tiempo. Claro, unos pobres desgraciados como vosotros no tenéis otra distracción, y venga, ¡a criar más pobres como conejos!-soltó destilando toda su rabia contra ellos.

La temible bofetada surcó el aire antes de que Gonzalo pudiera detener a Margarita y Lucrecia se tambaleó como un tentetieso por la fuerza del golpe. Después clavó sus ojos en su antigua criada y rival. Estaba furiosa, asustada y sorprendida llevándose la mano a la mejilla dolorida, su expresión peligrosa como la de una rata herida. Temeroso de que pudiera hacer daño a Margarita, el maestro se interpuso entre ambas, protegiendo a su mujer.

\- Puede que seamos gente humilde, pero también somos inmensamente felices.-aclaró Gonzalo calmadamente.-Algo que tú nunca serás porque estás llena de odio. Me das pena, Lucrecia. No quiero que tu ni tu marido os acerquéis a nosotros nunca más, porque lo lamentaréis.-la amenazó Gonzalo con la voz llena de ira.-Por defender a mi familia soy capaz de cualquier cosa.-enfatizó las palabras.- Y no me veréis venir…-dijo apretando fuertemente el puño con el que antaño blandía la catana.

La Marquesa de Santillana parpadeó dentro de su incredulidad. Jamás había escuchado tanto odio en la voz de Gonzalo de Montalvo. Y descubrir esa parte de su personalidad le produjo esa clase de miedo oscuro, penetrante, del que calaba hasta los huesos, que hacía años que no sentía. Margarita también notó el cambio en su marido y tiró de él con efusividad hacia la puerta de salida del palacio, antes de que cometiese una locura.

\- Ya nos ha causado bastante daño, no vale la pena… Vámonos de aquí, Gonzalo. ¡Vámonos!-dijo atrayéndolo hacia ella y mirándolo a los ojos suplicante.-Tu hija te necesita, yo te necesito…

Al mirar a Margarita, su ánimo se templó y su expresión volvió a ser la misma relajada de siempre.

\- Tienes razón, no merece la pena. ¡Nos vamos!-dijo dejándose llevar por ella.

Y juntos de la mano, Margarita y Gonzalo abandonaron el Palacio del Marqués de Santillana en Florencia sin mirar atrás. Lucrecia se quedó clavada donde estaba como una estatua de sal, dolida, desarmada y rabiosa. De pronto, Hernán apareció a su lado.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? He escuchado gritos…-preguntó alterado.-Habéis despertado a Nuño.

\- ¡La miserable de Margarita ha entrado en mi casa a insultarme y me ha dado un bofetón!-gritó desencajada por el odio.

\- Seguro que te lo merecías…-apostilló convencido y casi sonriendo.

\- Hernán tienes que hacer algo…-siguió rabiosa.

\- ¿Yo? Por qué… Es normal que una mujer honrada se defienda de la golfa que pretende robarle el marido.

\- ¡A mi ese desgraciado maestrucho ya no me interesa!-gritó la Marquesa airada.- El tarado de tu hermano es un miserable, Hernán. Es escoria… No me extraña que tengáis la misma sangre… ¡Y trátame con más respeto!

Hernán Mejías sonrió para sí mismo, sumamente complacido.

\- Vaya, parece que Gonzalo por fin se ha dado cuenta de la clase de persona que eres, querida… Lo cual no me sorprende para nada, pues es sumamente inteligente. Vamos dentro, Nuño ha preguntado por ti.

Su marido la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella de mala manera, casi arrastrándola. Lucrecia echó un último vistazo a la puerta por la que Gonzalo y Margarita salieron de su vida para siempre. Y después empezó a caminar hacia el interior de su enorme palacio con ánimo sombrío y derrotado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Laura de Montalvo Hernándo, con las mejillas sonrosadas y un bello tono de piel, tomaba su biberón con gran glotonería en el regazo de su madre y toda su familia respiraba con inmenso alivio. La niña estaba bien y todo había sido un susto.

Gonzalo le explicó a Margarita con todo detalle el por qué había acudido a socorrer a Nuño y le enseñó la nota manuscrita por su hermano. Y ella, después de leerla detenidamente, le dijo que lo entendía perfectamente pero que seguía enfadada con él por haberle ocultado otro pequeño secreto de sus orígenes. El enfado no le duró mucho y Gonzalo sólo tuvo que dormir en el pajar un par de noches.

Un mes después de los hechos, Sátur llegó del mercado con dos noticias importantes.

La primera era que el padre de Gonzalo, Felipe IV Rey De Las Españas, había fallecido y el infante Carlos había subido al trono con cuatro años de edad. Su madre, Mariana de Austria ejercería la Regencia hasta su mayoría de edad. Aquello significaba que su orden de busca y captura por traición a la Corona, quedaba anulada de facto y que si algún día así lo deseaban, podrían volver a España con total tranquilidad.

La segunda, era que nada más saberse esta nueva, el Marqués de Santillana y su familia habían abandonado su palacio florentino para regresar a la Villa de Madrid. Las crónicas decían que volvieron para hacerse de nuevo fuertes entre la nobleza española y prosperar en esta nueva corte que ya no les era hostil, pero a Gonzalo siempre le quedó la duda de si en realidad huyeron por miedo. Por el miedo que le pudieran tener a él. Sobretodo Lucrecia. Sea como fuere, respiró aliviado.

Gonzalo de Montalvo no volvió a ver a su hermano de sangre nunca más. Pero a cambio, tuvo la oportunidad de cerrar ese doloroso capítulo de su vida con un buen final.

La vida de Gonzalo y su familia estaba ahora en la República de Florencia, donde habían forjado un bello proyecto de vida y donde su felicidad no conocía límites.

* * *

 **Para Lorena, con cariño. Espero que te haya gustado el cierre de los hermanos ;)**


	6. Anhelos

**6\. Anhelos**

Margarita cosía sentada sobre su silla favorita, cerca de la chimenea encendida que calentaba su hogar. Y como casi cada noche después de cenar, Gonzalo la acompañaba intentando leer un libro, acariciándole el hombro o el brazo casualmente entre página y página. El maestro ahora tenía acceso a más saberes y conocimientos que nunca, puesto que su amigo Joan siempre tenía abiertas las puertas de su librería para él y podía tomar prestados todos los volúmenes que quisiera.

Su hija más pequeña, Irene de cuatro años, jugaba con un puzzle de piezas de madera sentada en un cojín en el suelo, en el hueco entre las dos sillas de sus padres.

La palabra clave para el maestro era _intentar_ leer uno de sus libros, cosa que no solía conseguir, porque los gritos infantiles de Gonzalito persiguiendo a su hermano mayor Alonso, proponiéndole luchas con espadas de madera, solían quebrar la paz impidiéndole concentrarse.

Los dos hermanos volvieron a pasar por delante de ellos como una exhalación y chocaron sus armas de juguete en el aire. "Pim, pam" chocaban las espadas con sonido atronador en el acogedor salón. "Pim, Pam" y de pronto, Gonzalito apuntó demasiado alto y Alonso tuvo que apartarse para que no le diese en la mano.

\- ¡Cuidado, que os vais a hacer daño!-les riñó su madre a voz en grito abandonando por un momento la costura.

El niño y el muchacho la miraron compungidos y pusieron cara de pena, para evitar otra reprimenda.

\- ¡Ha sido sin querer!-chilló Gonzalillo de ocho años.

\- Lo siento, madre.-dijo Alonso tímidamente.-Es que nos emocionamos y los golpes vuelan.

Margarita los miró amorosamente.

\- No pasa nada, pero tened cuidado, que un día de estos os vais a descalabrar…

En esas estaban, cuando Sátur hizo acto de presencia en el salón procedente de las cuadras.

\- Ya están los caballos cepillaos, amo…

Gonzalo levantó la vista del libro para asentir en su dirección.

\- Gracias Sátur, que raro se me hace que me sigas llamando amo después de tantos años, si tú eres uno más de la familia… Y tu mujer también.

\- Ay amo pero las viejas costumbres cuesta mucho quitarlas… Yo ya me he acostumbrao a llamarle a usté así y no me sale de otra manera. Mi Gianina ya hace rato que ha recogio la cocina pero se ha ido a la alcoba directamente porque está cansada y ha preferido retirarse temprano.

\- ¿Seguro que tu mujer está bien?-preguntó Margarita con dulzura.- Es que lleva días un poco indispuesta. Si mañana no se encuentra con ánimos, que siga descansando. Yo me encargo de la casa.

Sátur miró a la costurera con profunda y sincera admiración, como siempre había hecho.

\- Gracias Señora, pero que buena es usté, buena buena… Como el pan. Quédese tranquila que yo se lo diré. ¡Ay Dios mío, quién me iba a decir a mí hace unos años que aprendería hasta italiano pa casarme con una italiana florentina! ¿Eh?

Ambos esposos le sonrieron.

\- Nadie sabe lo que le depara el destino, Sátur.-aportó Margarita contenta.-Y yo que tú me prepararía para otra sorpresa, porque esos malestares de Gianina pueden tener una explicación muy sencilla…-dijo señalándole con la cabeza a sus hijos, que proseguían con su pelea imaginaria.

Su mejor amigo la miró sin entender hasta que el pensamiento atravesó súbitamente su cabeza como un rayo.

\- Qué me dice Señora… ¿Qué mi mujer puede estar embarazá?-dijo llevándose las mano a la frente, los ojillos brillándole de la emoción. Pero si nosotros ya no somos ningunos chiquillos pa pa pa eso… ¿Será posible?

\- No te hagas muchas ilusiones por si acaso, que si ella no te ha dicho nada aún, es porque no está segura.

Gonzalo se rió alegremente.

\- Tu mujer todavía está en edad reproductiva, así que fácilmente te veo cambiando pañales en unos pocos meses.-aseveró Gonzalo con tono divertido.

El criado puso cara de no entender nada.

\- ¿Reprodu qué? ¿Ya empezamos con las palabrejas esas que usa usté siempre? Pues sabe que le digo amo, que ojalá y sea eso. Mire que si Dios nos manda ese milagro lo vamos a querer y a consentir como no se ha visto jamás. ¡Y quién nos iba a decir lo bien que íbamos a estar cuando salimos huyendo de la Villa!

\- En eso te doy toda la razón.-dijo Gonzalo dándole un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro.-Si me llegan a decir que íbamos a ser tan felices no lo habría creído.

De pronto, Gonzalito cruzó por en medio de ellos dos como una exhalación y la espada de madera le propinó un golpe a Sátur en el pie.

\- ¡Ay, la madre que te parió!-gritó dolorido y acto seguido rectificó hacia Margarita.- Perdóneme Señora, no iba con maldad. Tendrá fuerza el crío con lo chico que es…

Margarita esbozó un amago de sonrisa tenue pero no le dijo nada.

\- ¡Se acabó!-gritó Gonzalo cerrando el libro de un golpe. Como se temía, no había conseguido avanzar nada en la lectura.- Pues si ya has terminado tus quehaceres ¿qué te parece si empiezas con la hora del cuento y nos retiramos?

Empezaba a hacerse tarde para los niños y esa era la única tradición familiar que conseguía calmarlos antes de irse a la cama.

Margarita sonrió abiertamente y dejó su labor de costura sobre el taburete bajo, después cogió a su hija Irene en brazos y se acomodó con ella, arrebujándose mejor en la silla. La niña empezó a juguetear con las flores bordadas en su corpiño y reposó su cabecita de pelo castaño sobre el hombro de su madre.

\- Pues dicho y hecho, amo ¡es la hora del cuento!-gritó Sátur en dirección al granero.

Se oyó un ruido seco y después un ruido de paja desmoronándose.

\- ¡Bieeeen por fin!-chilló Laura desde donde solía pasar las horas muertas persiguiendo a los gatitos, pollitos y conejitos con un candil en la mano.

\- Que oído tiene mi niña…-apuntó Sátur jocoso.-Que cuando se anuncia la hora del cuento lo escucharía hasta desde el Puente Viejo.

La chiquilla, esbelta como un junco y con la melena azabache revoloteando a su alrededor, llegó corriendo y le tiró de la pierna a su querido tío.

\- Tío Sátur, cuento, cuento, cuento, cuento…-suplicaba sin parar mirándolo con esos enormes ojos negros.

Saturno García miró hacia abajo y le acarició el pelo a su Montalvo-Hernándo preferida.

\- Si mi niña quiere cuento, pues esta noche cuento será…

* * *

Alonso que ya era todo un hombre, recogió los juguetes que Gonzalito había dejado tirados por ahí y los llevó a su cuarto. Después reapareció y se sentó en el suelo con sus hermanos dispuesto a disfrutar del espectáculo que ofrecían cada noche Gonzalito de ocho años y Laura de seis al oír a Sátur relatarles en forma de historias y sombras chinescas todas las aventuras que había vivido con su padre cuando era el héroe de la Villa de Madrid. Para Alonso, a pesar de ser ya un adulto, era curioso oír sus chascarrillos y comentarios. Verlos emocionarse y sufrir con el suspense… Porque en parte él había vivido indirectamente todos esos hechos, había conocido de cerca al "Águila Roja" pero sus hermanos no. La pequeña Irene también solía seguir atentamente la narración en el regazo de su madre, con sus enormes ojos color miel abiertos de par en par, pero rara vez solía interrumpir las narraciones porque todavía era muy pequeña. Irene se parecía a Gonzalo y Laura era la viva imagen de Margarita.

Cuando todos estuvieron por fin bien acomodados Sátur como cada noche, empezó su representación detrás del mantel, la vela y sus recortes de pergamino para dar vida a las historias que encandilaban a su ávida audiencia.

Tres pares de ojos infantiles abiertos como platos miraban sin pestañear.

\- "Y entonces, con un magistral floreo de su catana, el Águila Roja lo dejó tendido de muerte en el suelo y salvó a su amada Flor del funesto destino que le esperaba al casarse con el malvado Capitán Inglés. Que era mal bicho, pero mal bicho mis niños, nada de medias tintas. Que quiso asesinar al postillón del héroe y estuvo a punto de conseguirlo el muy..."

Gonzalo carraspeó fuertemente y Sátur se tragó la última palabra, seguramente no apta para su entregada audiencia.

\- ¡La bella Flor, el gran amor del Águila Roja!-chilló Gonzalito emocionado.- ¡Pues mira que se metía en líos esa mujer! Muy buena y todo eso pero siempre la estaban secuestrando, envenenando y torturando…

\- ¿Y cuando la va a besar? Porque llevamos un montón de cuentos y nada.-apostilló Laura muy seria.-Es que en tus cuentos nunca hay besos…

Margarita miró a Gonzalo con conocimiento de causa y se sonrieron mutuamente. Sátur salió de detrás del mantel y miró a sus ahijados fijamente.

\- ¿Me dejáis seguir con el cuento? O tienen sus señorías más apuntes que hacerme. Ya llegaremos a los besos… Ya… Todo a su debido tiempo.

\- Sigue tío Sátur. Ya me callo.-pidió Laura mirándole con ojillos de cachorrillo suplicante. Esa mirada que derretía el corazón del criado.

\- "Pero el héroe recordó que debía salvar también a la guardiana del grial, la aguerrida anciana Laura de Montignac. Así que salió corriendo y no pudo besar a su amada, aunque no por falta de ganas porque con el traje de novia estaba para quitar el sentío…"

Sátur hizo una pausa para el suspense que Laurilla aprovechó para proclamar con orgullo:

\- ¡Yo tengo su mismo nombre, el de la protectora del Santo Grial!

Una lágrima furtiva se deslizó por la mejilla de Gonzalo y Margarita lo apretó contra ella en el medio abrazo que le permitía el cuerpo de Irene enroscada sobre ella, para reconfortarlo. Mientras Sátur proseguía.

\- "El corazón del héroe quedó destrozado en mil pedazos cuando descubrió que había llegado tarde para salvarla y la protectora del grial murió en sus brazos sin que él pudiese hacer nada".

\- Oh no… Qué triste.-apuntó Laura apenada.-Pero al menos fue valiente hasta el final. Es que el Águila Roja no podía estar en dos sitios a la vez. Y todos sabemos que la Flor es su vida…-terminó convencida.

Gonzalo y Margarita volvieron a intercambiar otra de esas miradas de amor que lo decían todo sin palabras.

\- ¿Nunca os cansáis de escuchar esta historia?-les preguntó su padre de repente. Totalmente emocionado.

\- Es nuestra preferida, padre.-aportó Laura sin dudarlo.

\- Es la que tu prefieres, Laura.-protestó Gonzalito blandiendo en el aire su espada de madera.- A mí me gusta más la de cuando el Águila Roja impidió que vendieran a su amada como esclava… O cuando peleó con miles de guardias en la torre… O cuando descubrió el ejército de autómatas con el bandolero ese…

\- ¡No! Cuando el Águila Roja se enfrentó por su honor al malvado e injusto Rey de las Españas y ¡no pudo matarle porque era mil veces mejor que su vil enemigo!-gritó Laura eufórica.

\- Bueno, es que esa historia es la única en la que hay besos al final, por eso te gusta tanto...-se burló de ella su hermanito.

\- ¡Cállate, Gonzalooooooooo! ¡Qué sabrás tú de contar una buena historia!-gritó la niña tirándose encima de él.- ¡Te vas a enterar!

\- Haya paz, haya paz.-dijo Sátur saliendo de detrás del mantel y cogiendo a Laura en brazos para alejarla de su hermano. Casi siempre se estaban peleando últimamente.

La niña pataleó y braceó al aire incansable.

\- Bueno, pues se han acabado los cuentos por hoy.-aseveró Gonzalo autoritario.- ¡Ale, a la cama todo el mundo!

\- ¡Pero padreeeeeeeee!-chilló incombustible la cría.

Sátur muchas veces se preguntaba de dónde le salía tanta energía.

\- Ni padre ni nada.-cortó seco el maestro.- ¡A dormir que mañana hay que ir a la escuela!

\- Hacedle caso a vuestro padre, Laura por favor.-pidió también Margarita.

Irene ya hacía rato que dormía en el regazo de su madre, así que la depositaron en su camita, al lado de la de Laurita en el cuarto de las niñas. Gonzalo cogió al niño en brazos y Sátur se llevó a Laura al caballito hasta la habitación de cada uno. Una vez allí los metieron en sus camas y los arroparon. Después Margarita fue a ver a Gonzalito y Gonzalo a darle las buenas noches a su hijita.

El maestro se sentó sobre la cama de Laura y la miró seriamente.

\- ¿Qué ha sido ese comportamiento, Laura? Tú no eres así. ¿Por qué querías pegarle a tu hermano?

Su hija lo miró compungida.

\- Siento la algarabía que he formado padre, pero es que Gonzalo siempre se está metiendo conmigo… ¡Y estoy harta!-soltó enfurruñada cruzándose de brazos.

\- Te gusta mucho la historia de amor del Águila Roja y su Flor…-intentó ganársela para ver si era capaz de llegar a la raíz del problema de su princesa.

\- Sí…-confesó Laura de buen ánimo.-A veces me gusta imaginar que tú eres el Águila Roja y que la hermosa Flor es madre. Ya sé que es imposible…-dijo la niña bajando la cabeza y mirándose los pies.-Pero Gonzalo dice que eso es una tontería y que tengo la cabeza llena de pájaros.

Gonzalo suspiró hondo y se mesó la barbilla pensativo.

\- Ya… Mira, Laura utilizar la imaginación no tiene nada de malo. Es la imaginación la que nos hace soñar, la que nos impulsa a crear y la que hace avanzar a la humanidad.

La niña asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos. Esos preciosos ojos negros iguales a los de su madre. Y de pronto, a Gonzalo se le ocurrió algo.

\- Espérame aquí un momento.-le pidió.

Y se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación. Laura se quedó allí esperándolo expectante. No tardó mucho, enseguida estaba de vuelta, pero llevaba algo en la mano.

\- Esto les perteneció.-dijo enseñándole el colgante de madera con una flor de lis perfectamente tallada en medio.- Es la prenda de amor del Águila Roja y su Flor.

Su hija abrió unos enormes ojos como platos y contemplo la pieza con fijeza.

\- Es precioso.-lo tocó con reverencia.-Pónmelo, por favor...-le pidió retirándose el cabello negro a un lado.

Gonzalo se inclinó y le ató el colgante al cuello con sumo cariño. Cuando hubo terminado de ponerle bien el cuello del camisón y se retiró de nuevo, Laura cogió el colgante en sus manos y lo observó detenidamente, emocionada.

\- Gracias, padre.

Y le abrazó con entusiasmo, uno de esos abrazos puros y cristalinos que sólo son capaces de dar los niños pequeños.

\- Cuídalo bien, es una joya de la familia.-le pidió Gonzalo cuando se separaron.

\- Oye… ¿Y cómo es que lo tenías tú? Porque seguro que para el Águila Roja y su amada era importante…-preguntó curiosa mientras bostezaba y luchaba por mantener los ojillos abiertos.

Su padre suspiró hondo y le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

\- Esa historia es muy larga y te la contaré otro día. Ahora estás muy cansada.

\- No estoy.-bostezó.-Cansada.-bostezó otra vez dejándose caer sobre la cama y apoyando la cabeza en la almohada.

\- No, claro que no…-rio su padre mirándola con dulzura.-Buenas noches, mi vida.-dijo inclinándose para besarla en la frente.-Que tengas dulces sueños.

\- Buenas… Noches… Padre…-consiguió contestarle la niña antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Gonzalo se levantó de la cama, la arropó bien y después de echarle un vistacito también a Irene, comprobando que durmiera a gusto, apagó la vela del cuarto de las niñas antes de salir de la habitación.

Por el camino a su alcoba se encontró con Alonso y también le dio las buenas noches, después de comentar como programar algunas clases para la mañana siguiente.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los niños, Margarita trataba de consolar a Gonzalito.

\- Gonzalo, cariño ¿se puede saber por qué enrabietas tanto a tu hermana? Es que parece que te guste sacarla de quicio. Llevas varios días metiéndote con ella, no te creas que no te he visto…

Gonzalillo miró a su madre con carita de haber sido pillado en falta. Un poco tristón.

\- Laura es una pesada. Siempre tenemos que escuchar las mismas historias porque son las que a ella le gustan.-apuntó el niño abrazándose a su espada de madera, su juguete preferido. Hasta dormía con ella.

Margarita lo miró con preocupación.

\- Bueno cariño, creía que a ti también te gustaba la hora del cuento… El tío Sátur ya os ha contado todas las historias que se sabe… Es normal que las repita, si no quieres escucharlas puedes hacer otras cosas… No pasa nada, cielo.

\- No es eso. Me gusta volver a escucharlas.-hizo una pausa como armándose de valor y después continuó.-Es sólo que el tío Sátur siempre hace lo que Laura quiere.

Su madre sonrió levemente al reconocer una punzada de celos en el motivo del enfado de su hijo. Por fin la raíz del problema.

\- Claro.-empezó con dulzura.- Y a ti te gustaría que de vez en cuando también te hiciera caso a ti ¿no, mi amor?

El niño asintió con la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos. Los mismos ojos de su marido, honestos e insondables.

\- Yo hablaré con el tío para que tenga más en cuenta tus peticiones a la hora de las historias. E intentaré que todos tengamos un rato para ti ¿vale?

\- No madre.-pidió el niño preocupado.-No le digas nada. Que voy a quedar como un tonto. Yo sé que el tío Sátur nos quiere a todos. Igual que tú y padre. Que nos queréis a todos por igual. Pero a veces pienso que quiere más a mi hermana.

Margarita le acarició el pelito castaño y suspiró.

\- Laura fue la primera niña de la familia, cariño. Tu tío Sátur no sabía lo que era tener una niña en la casa hasta que ella nació. Durante mucho tiempo os tuvo a Alonso y a ti correteando por ahí y metiéndoos en líos…-sonrió al recordar ciertas cosas.- Pero adoró a la chiquilla desde que nació. No es nada personal, cielo. ¿Lo entiendes?

\- Si, madre. Es que es eso. Yo siempre estoy entre Alonso y Laura, y siempre me siento un poco… Menos que ellos.

Su madre lo miró asombrada y lo atrajo hacia su regazo para abrazarlo muy fuerte e intentar aliviarlo. Después lo miró con fijeza.

\- Pues no deberías, porque tú también eres muy especial, mi vida.

\- ¡Pero es que Alonso es muy listo y le gusta aprender de los libros, como padre. Y Laura tiene esa fuerza que le sale de dentro, como tu madre! Y yo no me parezco tanto a vosotros...

Margarita lo miró asombrada.

\- ¿Pero qué dices Gonzalito? ¡Si tú eres la viva imagen de tu padre! Te pareces a él mucho más que Alonso.

\- Igual por fuera somos iguales.-dijo el chiquillo.-Pero yo digo por dentro. Él es tranquilo y pacífico y a mí lo que me gusta es la acción y dar saltos y pelear con Alonso…-evocó emocionado.-Oye madre ¿tú crees que padre sabrá algo de lucha? ¿Habrá algo de eso en sus libros? Porque me gustaría aprender para poder ser militar o guerrero algún día. Pero igual si se lo digo le parece mal.-terminó su confesión compungido.

Margarita lo miró detenidamente y suspiró hondo. Era algo que ya se veía venir. Le acarició el pelo al niño con amor.

\- Creo que ha llegado la hora de que tu padre y tú tengáis una conversación muy importante, Gonzalo. Voy a pedirle que hable contigo mañana. Ahora ya es muy tarde. Pero no te preocupes, cariño. Todo se arreglará y a tu padre le parecerá bien. Intenta descansar. Todos te queremos, recuérdalo, mi sol.

Gonzalillo la miró esperanzado.

\- Si madre. Te quiero mucho.-dijo levantándose y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Y esto?-preguntó su madre completamente enternecida por el gesto.

\- Por ser la mejor madre del mundo.-respondió su niño con esa sinceridad desarmante de los chiquillos.

\- Buenas noches, cariño.-le dijo ella ayudándolo a recostarse en la cama y tapándolo con cuidado.

\- Buenas noches, madre.-contestó él preparándose para dormir.

Margarita le echó un último vistazo y salió al pasillo, donde se encontró con su marido y Alonso que se despedían para acostarse.

* * *

Mucho más tarde, cuando toda la casa respiraba tranquilidad y los niños dormían seguros en sus camas, Gonzalo y Margarita se hacían confidencias arrebujados en el lecho.

\- Así que eso te ha dicho. Pues voy a tener que contárselo todo. Y si Gonzalo quiere aprender a pelear, le enseñaré artes marciales. Son las más seguras para empezar a esta edad. De todas formas, Laura ya sospecha que las historias que Sátur les cuenta son sobre nosotros…

\- ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?-preguntó Margarita sorprendida de la intuición de su hija.

\- Algo así. Me ha dicho que se imagina que el Águila y la Flor somos nosotros. ¿Tú crees que habremos hecho bien dejando que Sátur les contara la historia de nuestra vida de esa manera? ¿Cómo si fuesen cuentos de hadas y aventuras?

La costurera miró a su marido con aire soñador.

\- Ya viste como se divertían cada noche. Creo que a ellos les encantaban. Una vez, Laura me dijo que eran su parte favorita del día.- le aseguró Margarita amorosa.- Pero se hacen mayores, aunque no queramos. Pienso que quizá ya pueden empezar a entender lo que fue nuestra vida y todo lo que hiciste. Como ya saben algo, podremos contárselo con más facilidad y de forma que lo puedan comprender del todo. Las historias de Sátur les han estado preparando para saber quién fue su padre y por qué hizo lo que hizo.

\- Sabes por qué empecé con esto de los cuentos. Siempre he querido que lo sepan todo sobre mí. No quiero cometer con ellos el error que cometí contigo durante años…-explicó Gonzalo a su esposa.-Son mis hijos, necesito que tengan plena confianza en mí.

\- Lo sé mi amor.-le tranquilizó ella con dulzura.-Por eso estuve de acuerdo contigo.

\- Es sólo que cuando escucho a Sátur contar esas historias es como si le hubiesen sucedido a otra persona. Ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo no me vería saltando por los tejados y buscando tesoros por las noches…

\- ¿Así que no lo echas de menos…?-preguntó su mujer con interés.

\- Para nada.-le aseguró él mirándola a los ojos.- Tengo todo lo que siempre quise. Mi familia y tu amor, Margarita. Ahora mi trabajo consiste en protegeros y ver crecer a nuestros hijos sanos y fuertes. Mi felicidad es completa.

\- Y la mía también. No sabes cuánto, Gonzalo.

Su esposa se inclinó para besarle largamente. Y cuando se separaron, se apretó más contra él, a salvo en sus brazos, esperando porque el sueño viniera a mecerlos cálidamente.

* * *

 **Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en emisión la serie y la seguí con entusiasmo, siempre me imaginé que un flashback como este sería lo último que veríamos antes de que se cerrara el telón. Como no lo tuvimos, he tenido que imaginarlo.**


	7. Sueños

**7\. Sueños**

* * *

 ** _Muchos Años Después…_**

* * *

El aire suave del atardecer le trajo a Sátur el conocido aroma del tinte que usaba para las plumas rojas de sus queridos pupilos y abandonó el porche de la casa para recibirles. Entrando ya en el establo con su caballo blanco de la brida se hallaba Gonzalillo, embozo quitado y capa en la mano.

\- Sátur voy a darle de beber a "Cabriola", el plan ha salido bien. Ahora necesitamos empezar con la segunda parte. Ahí llega Laura, en casa te contaremos los detalles.-dijo el chico que tanto se parecía a su amo cuando era joven, dándole una afectuosa palmada en el hombro y señalando al borde del camino, hacia otra figura esbelta embozada montada a caballo.

\- ¿Pero mi niña está bien?-preguntó el criado de la familia algo preocupado.-¡Porque habéis tardao mucho, que mi Gianina le ha hecho ya dos tilas a tu madre!

\- Lo siento, hemos tenido que dar varios rodeos para evitar que no nos siguieran a casa los guardias. Uy… tío Sátur… Que no te oiga mi hermana que la llamas "niña" que menuda te espera.-contestó el espigado joven negando con la cabeza.-Toma.-le tendió la capa del traje de "Águila Roja".-lleva esto a la guarida. Voy a avisar a mi padre para que suba. Necesitamos su consejo para la acción de mañana.

\- Laurilla nunca se ha quejao de que yo la llame "mi niña".-protestó Saturno García quejoso.

\- Pues debes ser el único a quién todavía se lo consiente…-rio el chico desde dentro de la cuadra.

Sátur hizo un gesto de negación con la mano y al volverse hacia el camino de nuevo, vio que Laura estaba ya a su altura, desmontando con soltura de su caballo cobrizo, "Fuego".

\- Tío Sátur ya está hecho. Hemos irrumpido en ese almacén ilegal y hemos distribuido los alimentos entre el pueblo… Tenemos que trazar un nuevo plan de ataque contra esa gentuza, pero para eso mejor que nos ayude padre, él es el mejor estratega de la familia…-la chica de brillantes ojos negros caminaba a su lado, alegre.- Mi hermano se cree muy listo, pero todavía tiene mucho que aprender…

"Pluma Roja" pensó Sátur. De los piés a la cabeza heroína. Su niña querida. Todavía se le hacía extraño verla vestida como si fuese un hombre. Con pantalones de montar ajustados, el coleto de cuero, el embozo ligeramente distinto al de su hermano y la capa granate, en vez de gris.

Ajena a sus pensamientos, su Montalvo-Hernando preferida, la niña de sus ojos, se quitó el embozo y se bajó la capa dejando asomar su larga trenza de pelo azabache, exacto al de su madre, que cuando salía a pelear contra las injusticias, siempre llevaba recogido en una larga trenza.

\- He dejado una de ellas en tu honor.-dijo mostrándole una de las plumas rojas de pato que él tanto se esmeraba en teñir para ella.

Gonzalillo no era muy de gestos. Había salido más a su padre: taciturno, de adentro, no muy efusivo… Pero Laurilla era más expresiva, más para afuera, más de demostrar su fuerza al mundo, igualita que su señora madre. Pero además con el entrenamiento en las artes orientales que le había proporcionado su padre durante tantos años, era una fuerza imbatible de la naturaleza. Espigada y rápida como un rayo.

El amo y la señora nunca hicieron distinciones entre ninguno de sus hijos. Los educaron a todos por igual, sin importar si les nacieron varones o hembras. A Sátur se le hizo un poco difícil comprender que su amo enseñara a Laura a pelear, a montar a caballo y las mismas artes orientales que primero hizo con Alonso y Gonzalo cuando tuvo la edad suficiente. Él pensaba que el lugar de una joven de buena familia era su casa, aprender un buen oficio, como el de costurera de su señora madre, y esperar a encontrar un buen hombre para casarse bien. Así era la pequeña Irene, que le gustaba cocinar y hacer trabajos manuales con flores. Pero Laura no parecía compartir su opinión y eso a él le preocupaba mucho. Porque la niña les había salido muy buena si, muy aguerrida, también, muy buena costurera y trabajadora de las telas si… Pero demasiado heroína. Salía todas las noches a ayudar a su hermano como compinche, escudera y ayudante. Y se hacía llamar la "Pluma Roja" manda narices que a él nunca se le ocurriera ponerse un nombre de guerra, pensaba el antiguo postillón.

A Laura le encantaba lo de dejar las plumas a su paso, su preciosa sonrisa se iluminaba bajo el embozo cuando los niños del pueblo las recogían del suelo y se las guardaban. Y todo lo que ella le pedía, a Sátur le faltaba tiempo para concedérselo. Había sido así desde que nació.

\- Cuántas veces le pregunté a tu señor padre que de donde las sacaba y ahora soy yo quien me veo arrancándoselas a los patos del granero y metiéndolas en barrica de tinte rojo cochinilla para que estén a punto jajajajaja.- rió alborozado.-Que los pobres patos salen corriendo en cuanto me ven entrar…

Laura de Montalvo rió musicalmente ante la ocurrencia.

\- Muchas gracias tío Sátur.-dijo pasándole el brazo alrededor de los hombros.- Cuéntame más cosas de cuando papá era el "Águila Roja" y tú su fiel escudero. Sabes que me encanta escucharlas. Son mis favoritas.

\- Lo sé mi niña, lo sé…-continuó Sátur haciendo aspavientos.-Ay si tu difunta abuela te viese ahora mismo… Desciendes de una Reina francesa, con esa estampa que que que… Tenías que salir guerrera, mi niña… Con tanta sangre Montalvo de Montignac esa corriendo por tus venas y la sangre Hernando que tampoco se queda atrás… Es que te miro y…-se tapó la boca visiblemente emocionado.-Es que hace cuatro días que te llevaba al caballito y mírate ahora mi guerrera heroína que da gusto verte…

La chica volvió a esbozar una sonrisa y sus ojos oscuros se iluminaron.

\- Mi abuela habría estado tan orgullosa de mí… Me habría encantado conocerla. Mientras vamos a reunirnos con padre cuéntame más cosas de ella…

\- Claro. Mi Laurilla claro… ¿Tu qué quieres saber?

Laura de Montalvo Hernando levantó la vista al cielo y suspiró.

\- Tantas cosas, mi querido Sátur. Tantísimas cosas…

De pronto, Pietro García Girandelli irrumpió corriendo en la cuadra, justo cuando Laura terminaba de meter al caballo y sacar todas sus cosas de las alforjas. El chaval espigado, de dieciséis años se quedó quieto mirándolos.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí de cháchara con lo tarde que es…? Tu padre y Gonzalo os están esperando arriba desde hace rato…

\- Ay hijo mío, es que se nos ha ido el santo al cielo…-se disculpó Sátur.

Laura esbozó una sonrisa en dirección al muchacho y éste se quedó como embobado mirándola. Sátur se percató de ello de inmediato *ya estamos echándole miraditas a la niña* pensó taciturno. No es que él tuviese nada en contra de que su hijo se empezara a fijar en las mocitas, pues al fin y al cabo estaba entrando en la adolescencia. Su muchacho era gallardo, alto y moreno. Era incluso guapo, porque se parecía más a Gianina que a él. Pero a Saturno le hubiera gustado que se fijara más en Irene, que era más tranquila, más dulce, más de su edad y encima le hacía ojitos a su chico. Cosa que él se empeñaba en no ver, obsesionado como estaba con la hermana mayor. Sátur sabía que Laura era un espíritu libre y que no miraba a su hijo como él querría que hiciera y en cierta manera, eso le apenaba. Pero para Laura, Pietro sólo era un chiquillo, seis años menor que ella. Así que le propinó un pescozón en la nuca al tonto de su hijo para ver si así lo hacía reaccionar.

\- Vamooooooooos atontaooo desensilla a los caballos, ponles agua y dales de comer ¿Qué pa eso has venío, no? ¡Espabila, que es pa hoy!

\- ¡Ya voy padre!-dijo el zagal como saliendo de golpe de su ensoñación.

El chico pasó al lado de Laura y le dedicó una última miradita, frotándose la nuca para aliviarse el dolor del pescozón.

\- Ay que joerse…-musitó Sátur por lo bajito.

\- ¿Qué dices tío?-preguntó Laurilla mirándolo con interés.

\- Na, digo. Ná de ná. Venga vámonos pa la guarida... Que me está entrado un dejais vuus de esos que…-dijo cogiéndola del brazo para encaminarla a la salida.

\- Se dice "Dejà vu" tío Sátur…-apuntó Laura solícita.

Lo del médico, la señora y el amo no iba a ser nada, comparado con lo que se le venía encima a esta juventud pensó Sátur. Y encima dos chiquillas para un chiquillo, con lo complicadas que son las mujeres para lo del amor.

\- Y tú y yo ya hablaremos.-le dijo a Pietro enfadado.

\- Pero yo ahora ¿qué he hecho?- preguntó el chico confundido, mientras desensillaba a "Fuego" y le soltaba la brida.

\- Ná, de momento...-terminó su padre críptico.-Pero ya te estaré yo vigilando de cerca…

Pietro siguió cepillando al caballo sin comprender que le había dado a su padre ahora, pero pensando que lo mejor era callar. Laura los miró a ambos alternativamente sin comprender nada. Y después empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la cuadra.

\- Bueno, yo voy a ir entrando…

\- Y yo también. Anda vámonos…-dijo Sátur.

Cruzaron juntos la puerta que daba al salón y dejaron a "Fuego" y "Cabriola" en compañía de Pietro. Después continuaron hasta el piso de arriba, a la guarida del desván.

Los jóvenes Gonzalo y Laura, con la inestimable ayuda de su padre y de Sátur seguían preservando vivo el legado del "Águila Roja", el héroe del pueblo, ayudando a todo aquel que lo necesitaba. Luchando contra la injusticia allí donde y cuando se encontrara.

Un legado que siempre sería eterno, que se transmitiría de padres a hijos durante generaciones, porque los grandes _**sueños**_ son así, _**eternos**_.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Dedicado a Josepa y todas las chicas de "Gonzalo y Margarita" en Facebook y a Lorena y todas sus "Aguiluchas Team" porque ha sido un placer conoceros, y porque si no me hubieseis animado a poner mis pensamientos por escrito, nunca lo habría hecho. Muchas Gracias ^^**


End file.
